Star tournament
by Meinos Kaen
Summary: Naruto foughtmany battles and defeated many enemies in his life... But nothing was like the incredible event he was going to take part into... The Star tournament. Crossovers! [DISCONTINUED]
1. Feeling powerless

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone of the characters or placet you'll find in this Fic! Otherwise… Well, guess it.

Ok, now, a premise… DON'T ASK ME HOW SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAS GOTTEN INTO MY MIND! IT JUST POPPED OUT! MWAHAHAHAH! MAN, THIS IS GONNA BE **THE **CROSSOVER! Among my stories, at least. I'm not the superb type, you know. Well… What can I say… Enjoy!

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_Prologue_

In a completely dark room there were like three glowing orbs, making a triangle out of light. They were like talking. Each one glowed of a different light and had a different voice. One blue light, one green light, and one red light. The voices were like… Distorted, but slight differences could still be heard.

"Hey… Are we sure about this?"

"It's the only suitable way. We don't have enough time to do it with data or anything like that… Well, I've always hated paper work, by the way."

"… Ok. When we start the thing?"

"Immediately!"

"… How come she's always excited like a little girl with everything?"

"Because she's a little girl… Well, technically."

"… Ok. I'll do it. This meeting has ended."

The three orbs disappeared, returning the darkness in the room. No one knew what those three 'orbs' had in mind… But all the people who were going to be involved into the thing would find out soon, eventually.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On a far planet, what looked like a blue sphere dashed for the landscape at insane speed. Jumping and running over anything. Nothing seemed able to stop him… Except for a strange white portal that he entered straight, not being able to stop before touching it.

"What the…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On a far planet, a good looking young man was running on his motorcycle. Blonde hair flowing with the wind, all covered in dark clothes and with a pair of goggles covering his eyes. He was doing that world-ride to keep his mind occupied… Suddenly, a strange white portal appeared in front of him. He tried to stop from entering it, but he couldn't.

"…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On a far planet, a boy around sixteen years old was flying trough skyscrapers dressed in a strange red and blue costume… Well, not flying. He was more like swinging. He was very agile, and he had a sort of sixth sense that told him about dangers… But strangely it didn't tell him about the strange white portal that sucked him in.

"Hey! … Well, I think it means that this is not a dangerous thing…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On a far planet a boy was… Kicking his sensei's ass. The damn ero-sannin was peeking into a hot spring again. They were just a day or so from Konoha, and he had to do his damn research. So, like they did a lot from sometime, they started fighting. And the most of time, the women would find out about it, and they would beat senseless both of them.

"Damn it, ero-sannin! I want to get back to Konoha!"

"Damn brat! It's not like you don't like doing this as well!"

"BUT THERE'S TIME AND TIME, YOU DAMN ERO-SANNIN!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! AND… Uh?"

"Uh?"

Suddenly, under the figures of the blonde haired fifteen years old boy and his sensei appeared a circular white portal. They fell into it. They reappeared in another place, of course. They reappeared in mid-air, though. So, since physic is a matter of fact on each planet, they fell onto the ground.

"Ouch!"

"Ow! What the…"

"…"

"…"

The two looked around them. Those weren't the hot springs anymore, that was sure. And apart that… They weren't alone. Other people kept on falling from white holes that appeared in the sky. Each one different… No one was even similar to another one. The place… Was like an enormous valley surrounded by high blue mountains. Only that… There wasn't the ground, under their feet. But a floor of white squared plates. After a couple of minutes, the white holes stopped appearing and the people falling from them. And immediately, whispers and whispers began to be heard.

"… Ero-sannin, tell me this is one of your jutsus…"

"It's one of my jutsus."

"Liar."

"**_Please, calm down, ladies and gentlemen."_**

"!"

"!"

Naruto and Jiraya raised their head to look above them. Above them was like a giant blue rock floating in the air. The blue rock floated till one of the extreme sides of the valley and lowered slightly, so to make the entire valley able to see what was on top of it. On top of it there were three people. One was a little girl around 12 years old. She had waist length brown hair and black eyes, and she was wearing a pink and red dress, like a traditional Chinese one. Another one was like… An enormous blue giant of crystal. He had enormous wings and his arms crossed. And it didn't seem to have legs. The last one was a giant even bigger than the blue one. While the blue one was like… Six meters of height, this one was at least thirty. He was like made out of gold, with his head separated from the rest of the body, without a neck. The head was covered by a little violet cloak and a white light was coming out from the centre of his chest and from his eyes.

"… **First, we introduce ourselves. I'm Necron."**

"I'm Skuld! Nice to meet ya!"

"**_And I'm the Living Tribunal. And we gathered all of you here, for a simple reason…"_**

"…" "_I don't think I'm dreaming, here…"_

"_**Because all of you are heroes and heroines."**_

**The star tournament**

**Chapter1: Feeling powerless**

"? Heroes and heroines?"

More and more whispers. It was clear that no one understood what was going. Naruto and Jiraya, of course, were struggling to understand it as well. Suddenly, the little girl moved his hand and an enormous hammer appeared in the air in front of them. She slammed it hard on the ground in front of her, making the entire crowd shut up.

"Be quiet till we are done talking, okay? Pretty pleeeeease…"

"**_Thanks, Skuld. As I was saying… All of you people here… Are heroes and heroines. The strongest of your worlds."_**

"… **People with special powers, who did extraordinary actions for the sake of the others… Or even your worlds. And if they still haven't, they will in the future."**

"**_Exactly. As a few of you might have already understood, you are standing side by side with people from other worlds… Or 'realms', or 'dimensions', call them like you want."_**

A lot of people began to look around them. Who turning his/her head, who the entire body, who silently moving the eyes. Naruto was in the second group. All the people around sure was particular in some way. The clothes, first thing. Each one had different clothes. Robes, cloaks, strange costumes.

"… _I'm definitely not dreaming. I wouldn't dream anything like this neither after eating twenty bowls of rotten ramen… And that time I dreamed of something really disturbing."_

"… **We gathered you here because… A great event is going to take place on a certain planet."**

"The planet has been created for this event only, think about it!"

"_**The event we are talking about… It's a great fight in which you will compete."**_

"!" _"A fight?"_

"_**Not a fight for blood or to amuse our three selves or the many people who will see you… But a great competition that will make clear… Who's the strongest among you."**_

More and more whispers. This was a matter that needed talking. That was for sure. But the sight of a new giant hammer shut the whole crowd down one more time… Even if some didn't even flinch from the moment they fell into the valley.

"… **You will participate at your own will, and we assure you that no one will die during the competition. We can't tell you in what the challenges will consist yet, but there will be different kinds of challenges. All of them include fighting."**

"Yeah! The competition will have many rules! And to each one of you will be given a certain amount of time, according to their level of strength, to prepare for the big thing!"

"**_Times flows autonomous in each world, before you ask. When you'll go back to your worlds, you'll find objects that will communicate you the time given to you. Using that objects you will able to deny or accept the entrance in the competition. Other people from your world might receive similar objects that will allow them to come as well to see your challenges."_**

"… **By the way, some of you might have got here by accident. In that case, you will forget about this whole meeting when you go back, except if you've been selected to be part of the audience."**

"Now, you could ask, why taking all of us here? Why not simply telling us in our respective world?"

"**_That because we chose to give you an opportunity to know each other. To meet eventual future allies and rivals."_**

"… **In other words…"**

"LET'S PARTY!"

Skuld raised both her hands in the air, and suddenly the valley transformed into an enormous disco. Lights, bars, cubes, tables and chairs, and house music in the background… The girl and her two companions were still floating in the air, but standing on nothing. The Living Tribunal and Necron turned towards Skuld.

"…"

"Awww! Come on! Nec! Livi-T! Your speechs are sooo boring!"

"… **I suppose."**

"… _**Next time, let us finish, at least."**_

"Ok! Now, let me go! I have a party to attend to!"

And saying that, the little girl threw herself into the crowd. Her two companions just disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Jiraya were really, really confused. First they got transferred god knew where. Then they were told about some kind of tournament he or Jiraya should fight… Even if Naruto would have been flattered to be called hero, to say the least… He was certain it was Jiraya they were talking about. At least, after taking a look around. Since there was nothing else to do that to wait to go back to their home 'world', Naruto and Jiraya began to take a look around… Well, at least Naruto did. Jiraya went to the bar and started drinking and researching girls from other worlds. Naruto was really, really confused. In the three years with Jiraya, he learned to sense chakra signatures, to guess out intentions and even the strength of one person by his chakra signature. And even if he wasn't a master at it yet, he was sure of something… Every single person in that 'disco' was powerful. Really, really powerful. He began to sweat.

"… Wow… These guys are all… Ouch!"

"…"

Naruto bumped into what seemed to him like a wall of bricks, but it was instead something made out of metal. Usually Naruto wouldn't admit his fault, even if he was daydreaming, and that was the reason because he bumped into something the most of times, and usually told the guy to get lost… But, when he tried to do it, he couldn't. Naruto was… In awe. He was like paralyzed. He couldn't move a finger or say a word. What the mysterious man had done to him? He simply turned around. The young man Naruto bumped into would probably give the hots to almost every woman. He was tall and muscular, and he had a beautiful refined face, with long blonde hair even spikier than Naruto's one. Very spikier. Gravity defying, one could say. He was dressing only black clothes, and a pair of goggles covered his eyes. What Naruto had bumped into… Was his sword. An enormous sword, longer than Naruto and maybe as high as its owner. But it wasn't for his looks or his sword the reason why Naruto was paralyzed… It was his chakra signature. Never… Naruto had never witnessed something so powerful. Only one thing gave him that feeling before, even if for a few seconds, but while the other thing gave enormous bloodlust and evil intent along with his chakra signature, the young man in front of Naruto gave away… Respect, strength, calm, authority… It was like being in front of a god.

"… Watch where you're going."

Said that, the man walked away. After he was five meters away, Naruto was able to move again. He was almost panting. He had never experienced anything like that, before. He got back on his feet. He felt hot. He really needed something fresh… That's when a blur of blue run in front of him and summoned an enormous gust of wind. Naruto almost fell on his back one more time for the strength of the wind. He covered his eyes with one hand, and then he saw the blur coming back to him, then it stopped in front of him. And Naruto's eyes almost bulged out his head. In front of him was standing… An enormous blue hedgehog, wearing nothing else but a pair of red sneakers with white stripes and a pair of white gloves. He was enormous for a hedgehog. He was at least 1 meter high, and he was looking at Naruto smiling.

"…"

"Hey, sorry about that. But man, I really hate crowded places!"

"… You're… A hedgehog…" _"HE'S TALKING, GODDAMMIT!"_

"Yes! The name's Sonic!"

"… You were that blur that ran in front of him earlier?"

"Bingo. I'm really fast, you know? My record I believe is 350 Km/h. Never had a chronometer, sorry."

"350 KM/H!"

"Eheheh… Yes, I know… Sorry, gotta go. I want to get a good look of this place… Or maybe I could just do break dance."

And said that, Sonic went away at his speed. Naruto was dumb founded one more time. The hedgehog hadn't the same aura as the man from before, but he was powerful as well. But what stupefied Naruto the most… Was his speed. He had never heard of no one this fast. The only one was… The Yondaime. He was called Yellow Flash for a reason, you know. Then, Naruto continued to look around. There were people of all kinds, around there. Mages, Swordsmen, men, women, children… But one thing was sure. They were powerful. And Naruto began to feel a little uneasy. He was certain that was Jiraya the man they wanted to take part in that competition. He… He wasn't powerful enough.

"… _If I couldn't even stop Sasuke, what could I do against people like them who even if I don't know if they're stronger than Itachi Uchiha or Orochimaru, I'm sure they could at least give them a good match? And that man from before… I'm sure there are people, here, who can match him. What could I possibly do against that kind of opponent?"_

Naruto dropped his head down, sighing heavily. He then walked towards the bar, to see if they served ramen… But, he thought just after that, maybe it was a good time to try underage drinking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto, you dumbass! You're too young to drink!" _"Even if he needed two litres to get drunk. That's amusing… I think he will become a great drinker, when he gets older."_

"Shhhhhut up… Ero-shannim…"

Jiraya had found Naruto in a really bad situation… Well, only half bad. He was drunk, along with another boy with brown hair who seemed like three years older than him, who had a strange gold circlet around his forehead. Half-bad… Because the two were in sweet company with a pair of drunk girls. Cute girls, you must say. Jiraya swore one of them was the girl who summoned the giant hammer. But Jiraya didn't stop to observe them because he needed to get his student out of that mess. In the meanwhile, another man did the same with the brown-haired boy, only that he hit him in the head with a giant Harisen(1), saying…

"Stupid monkey!"

"Oww!"

"Uff… We'll need to delay our return to Konoha even further… Uh?"

Suddenly, the three strange people from before reappeared up in the air, the little girls visibly drunk.

"Hic… Shoooorry, but the party ends… Hiccup! Here…"

"… **Now, you will go back to your worlds. We'll make so that eventual alcohol effects will fade up."**

"**_And one last thing we forgot before. Of course the winners of this competition will have a prize. Many prizes, I must say. But we can tell you about only one, for now. The winners will have one wish granted. Every kind of wish."_**

"… **Well, we'll meet again for the competition, heroes and heroines."**

"Yeah! Shee ya! Hiccup!"

Suddenly Jiraya found himself falling into another one of those white holes. He and Naruto were back where they got transferred from. The hot springs. Naruto was back sober, as they said. Suddenly, Jiraya and Naruto immediately noticed, like attracted by them, two objects laying on the ground in front of them. Two… Medallions with a large green stone into it. Student and master looked at each other and then took them in hand. Suddenly what looked like a cloud of green smoke got out of the medallions. Then, in the clouds of smoke, golden letters began to form. The ones into Jiraya's smoke said…

"Name: Jiraya. Role: Audience. Champion: Uzumaki Naruto. Eheheh… That means…"

"… Yes…"

Naruto looked sadly at his medallion and then at the green smoke. The words said "Name: Naruto Uzumaki. Role: …"

"… Competitor… If you want to enter the tournament, bury this medallion along with a bang of your hair. Otherwise, bury it without it. Time granted for training: three years."

"EEEEEK! PERVERTS!"

"… Crap…"

Naruto and Jiraya said at the same time. Before the stamped of angry women beat them up to a pul, the remembered that they were still in the hot springs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Owowowow… That hurt…"

"…"

Naruto and Jiraya were walking towards Konoha, at last, all bruised and battered up. Women can really be a pain in the ass, even if they're not Kunoichi. Jiraya knew it well… Too well, but he kept on doing his research in practically every hot spring he saw.

"Damn brat! It's all your fault!"

"… Yeah…"

"… Hey, what's wrong?"

"…"

Naruto stopped and so did Jiraya. Jiraya was worried. The boy was usually cheerful and always smiling like the dumbass he was, even if it was only a mask. He was like this only on particular times. Suddenly, Naruto raised his head.

"I don't think I'll enter this thing…"

"… And why is that? That's not like you. You usually love these kind of things, just to kick ass…"

"The problem is… I don't think I'll be able to kick anyone's ass…"

"… I sensed their chakra signature as well. They're all really powerful, yes."

"… That's why…"

"Uhuhuh… So the almighty Naruto is giving up?"

"NO!"

"Then, don't be so down. You have three years of time. In three years you'll be able to solve your things and to become enough powerful to compete into that thing, right? Training hard, you'll be able to do it."

"… Do you really believe that?"

"Of course! I have a few techniques that will help you for sure! But I will teach them to you only if you promise not to slack off on anything, be it training or your objectives."

"Yes! I promise!"

"Eheheh… You know, that 'wish granted' thing seems interesting…"

"Eh? Right…"

_Naruto's mindscape_

"_Hail, Naruto-sama! Here's your two tons of ramen for this day!"_

"_MUAHAHAHAHAH!"_

"… Ahhhh… Rameeeeeen…"

"… Naruto, you're drooling. That's sick, you know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Three years later ( Naruto's world timeline )_

"Kunais?"

"Check."

"Flashbombs?"

"Check."

"Explosive tags? Shurikens? Katana?"

"Check. Check. Check."

"Ok. We're set up, then."

Naruto and Jiraya walked out of the blonde boy's apartment… Well, it was no more an apartment. The boy had moved in a new home the day of his 17th birthday. Naruto had always been a good saver, and if you add that he was very VERY fortunate with game of chance… Well, he became rich. That's all about it. He bought this nice villa in the outskirts of Konoha. A really big house for one boy only, but he liked it. In three years a lot had happened… His looks. He was now 1,84 centimetres taller. His birthmarks were smoother, almost invisible, and his hair had grown even longer. And… He had become hot. Muscular, with a fine face… Even if his trademark grin never left his personality, but a lot of girls among the villagers seemed to forgot about the Kyuubi, when they looked at him with heart-shaped eyes. His clothes were now a normal Jounin uniform… Well, only that… His Jounin jacket, instead of green… Was orange. His forehead protector was still at his righteous place. He walked out of his villa with Jiraya and sat down. The portal was going to open soon… Well, since the medallion told them in the second year that they would be automatically transported to the tournament location, they guessed that they would have to wait for another portal to appear.

"Well… This is it, then."

"How do you feel, brat?"

"… Excited. And ready to kick ass."

"Eheheh… I knew it was something like that… Uh?"

Suddenly, two white portals appeared in front of Jiraya and Naruto. Two… So, audience and fighters were to go in different places, before the start of the competition. The two of them got up and observed the two portals.

"Well… Let's go, then."

"Yes. I'll see you in the battles, kid."

"Of course… Ero-sannin."

Saying that, Naruto and Jiraya entered their portals. Naruto immediately found himself in another place. He was in what seemed like an enormous waiting room. There were chairs, sofa and tables with snacks and drinks. The entire room was white. There were several people standing, eating or sitting on the sofa. They were a lot less than the first time Naruto had experienced worlds travel. That meant that a lot of people were visitors, last time. Or maybe a lot refused. Or got killed during the wait. Who knows… The people in the room were around thirty, more or less. Naruto immediately recognized Sonic. A giant talking blue hedgehog faster than most of the ninjas he knew was not a thing that could be easily forgotten. And then… He saw the blonde deity that paralyzed him. This time, he had no more goggles, but he had his eyes closed.

"… Well, what to do, now… Wait, I guess."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud Strife had never been a man who liked to fight, if not needed… Well, he wanted to become a hero, when he was young. At sixteen, only fighting was in his head. But there was no space for a battle-lover, in time of peace. His first dream got crushed. But he still wanted to become a great soldier. That dream too was crushed when his idol, The Sephiroth, got nuts and swore revenge on the entire humanity. Then, he became the ice statue, as many call him. Then, his heart began to open a bit when he met a certain flower girl. Maybe she was the ointment for his heart. Too bad that Sephiroth did what he did. From that time, even if no one knew, he has been stuck into the past. He kept on living and to fight for his friends and even the world, but he was always regretting his past actions. He was maybe the most powerful being on his planet… But he couldn't save the girl he loved. So, he didn't like fighting if not needed, but neither disliked it. But he certainly wasn't the kind of guy who wanted to enter a silly competition between 'heroes'. He had already decided to not enter it… But he changed his mind. When? When the gold giant said that the winner of the tournament would be granted whatever wish he wanted. That caught Cloud's interest. He had a wish to express. A wish that could free him of his past. So, he decided to enter the tournament. When he got back in his home world, he found the medallion. The time granted to him to prepare was one week. In that time he got to know that practically all his friends and even some fans were have been selected to be the audience. So, there he was. Waiting with his eyes closed… When the voice of that little girl caught his attention.

"Hello! I'm Skuld! Do you remember me?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto turned around while drinking some strange liquid, named Coke, reading the bottle, to see that little 'hammer summoner' girl, named Skuld, if he remembered right. She hadn't change one bit. All the people in the room turned towards her.

"Well, I'm here to give you instructions! Well, the first part of the tournament will be a fighting tournament!"

"_A fighting tournament…"_

"But before entering it, you must divide into teams of four people. Yes, the tournament will be a team tournament! You're exactly 32, so that means that you will be divided in 8 teams! 4 teams will enter group A, and 4 will enter group B! The rules are simple! Each team will fight the other three ones once! In the end the two teams with the more wins in the two groups, that means 16 people, will enter the second turn of the competition! Now, find yourself partners, guys! Once you've finished, you will be transported to your rooms! See ya!"

And saying that, Skuld disappeared. Naruto cursed silently. That was the meaning of that party of three years ago. To make new acquaintances to form a team. He didn't know anyone apart Sonic… And him too he had talked to him only for about thirty seconds. What to do, what to do… And the worst thing was that he was even ashamed to talk with anyone. But someone solved his problem. Someone tapped lightly his shoulder. He turned around… And he froze. In front of him was… The deity. The god with the big sword like he had began to call him, since he didn't know his name.

"… Yes?"

"Do you want to team up with me?"

"!"

Naruto was, to say the least, surprised. This was the same man that paralyzed him three years ago because of his power… And Naruto's weakness. And then… He was there… Asking him to join his team!

"… Why are you asking me?"

"You don't want to?"

"No! It's only that… Why me? Don't you… Remember me?"

"Yes. You're the kid who bumped into me and got paralyzed by my aura only."

"Ehm… Right. So, if you remember, why do you ask me to join your team?"

"First, because you're the only one I know, around here. And second, do you believe that I can't sense that you've gotten stronger?"

"… Right. Sorry for the silly question."

"And even if you were weak, since these will be team battles, it doesn't matter as long as I can fight. By the way, the name's Cloud."

"… Well… Okay. I'm Naruto."_ "… I don't think he says that because he's full of himself… And he's probably right. Even if I don't get paralyzed anymore, I still can sense… That he's more, more, more powerful than me. I'm glad that I don't have to fight him, for now."_

Naruto stretched his hand to Cloud, but Cloud simply turned around crossing his arms in front of his chest, his giant sword slightly swinging with him. Naruto sweatdropped, sighed, and returned his arm in the right place.

"Now, we should find two more team-mates."

"WHO'S THE SUPER SMALL SHRIMP? I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Hey! I've only said that you're short!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

"?"

"?"

Naruto and Cloud turned around to see a golden haired guy fighting with another one with short brown hair… The golden haired guy was wearing a long red coat above black clothes, and a pair of black boots and white gloves. His long golden hair were tied in a simple ponytail and his eyes were golden as well. He was around 170 centimetres of height. The other one… Naruto recognized it. He was the boy with who was getting drunk three years before. Same brown hair, same gold circlet around his forehead… Behind him, three people were observing the fight. A blonde dressed like a monk, a handsome guy with blood red hair, smoking a cigarette, and another guy almost completely dressed in green with a strange lens covering one of his eyes. Suddenly, the blonde monk took out practically of nowhere a Harisen, and bashed both the guys on the skull.

"Stupid monkey and stupid shorty!"

"I'll… Kill you…"

"Hey! Sanzo, that thing hurts you know!"

"Seems like the boy, here, isn't used to these things…"

"Ahahah. They're both very lively, right?"

"Ehm… Do you need help?"

"? Hey. I know you."

"Ehm… I was the boy who got drunk with your friend, here?"

"Uh? Hey! Right! You're that blonde haired boy! I've never managed to catch your name!"

While Naruto approached the brown haired guy, Cloud watched him not moving from his spot. After all, this was a thing that could get them to know more people. Naruto helped the brown haired guy to get up.

"The name's Naruto. What's yours?"

"Goku! They are, from the left: Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai! We were a team in our world and we are in this competition… As bad as this can be."

"That's my line, stupid monkey."

"Still copying me…"

"Nice to meet you."

"So… What happened?"

"Well, the boy here wanted to ask one of us if we were going to team up with him."

"We were going to politely answer him that we were already on a team…"

"When monkey, here, made a comment on his height, and he got mad."

Suddenly, the four of them disappeared. At first, Naruto was surprised, then he remembered that Skuld said that once a team was formed, it was transported automatically to its apartment. So, he thought that was what happened. He then kneeled to check the golden haired guy.

"Hey. You okay?"

"… Yes, thanks."

The blonde haired guy got back on his feet. He was around eighteen, knowing that he was short for his age.

"Well… What's your name?"

"Edward. Edward Elric."

"I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

"… Hey."

Suddenly, Cloud talked. He had approached the two guys, as inexpressive as ever.

"And you are?"

"Cloud. Cloud strife. Me and Naruto are in a team. We're looking for two others team-mates. Would you like to enter it?"

"Eh? Like this? Without knowing anything about my powers?"

"I don't care. Just don't get in my way. I just need a team."

Edward's forehead twitched, and Naruto sweatdropped, while Cloud turned around and walked away. Needed last team-mate.

"… I feel like the urge to kill him…"

"Ehm… Welcome aboard…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While searching for the last team member, Edward and Naruto began to talk about random things. Their respective worlds, hobbies, things like that. It was like the first time Naruto entered a genin team. They did something similar.

"Alchemy? Interesting… So, that means that you're some kind of genius!"

"Eheheh… They call me the Full Metal Alchemist…"

"Right… Uh?"

Suddenly, they saw Cloud walking back to them… Alone.

"Still couldn't find anyone?"

"Nope… But few people are left."

Saying that, the last two teams disappeared, leaving Cloud, Naruto and Edward… And a fourth figure on a sofa. He was dressing strange black and white clothes, and by his side he had a big bad-ass sword, not big as Cloud's one, but it was high as him. He had orange hair. He was snoring loudly.

"… Don't tell me that…"

"I believe that this guy was asleep, when he got here."

"… Hey."

Cloud tapped the orange haired guy on the shoulder. He immediately woke up, yawning loudly.

"Yaaawn… Where am I?"

"… You're at the competition. You know, that inter dimensional thing…"

"Oh, yes… WHAT? AND I GOT HERE WHEN I WAS SLEEPING?"

"Actually, yes… By the way, we were supposed to make a team for the first phase of the competition. We're the last left…"

"So, that means we're a team."

And then, they disappeared from the waiting room as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They reappeared… In a beautiful house. Well, it wasn't a house… It was more like a mansion. A typical oriental one, like one you would see in India or Thailand, or maybe Arabia… It was enormous. And the first thing the four noticed was the crowd of beautiful girls dressed as desert dancers.

"Welcome!"

"…"

"… I THINK I'M GONNA LIKE STAYING HERE!"

"Man…"

"Asano would love this place…"

_Continue…_

_In the next chapter…_

Our friends explore the world they're into, and they find out some things and the name of their first enemies. Stay tuned!


	2. Bio1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone of the characters or place you'll find in this Fic! Otherwise… Well, guess it.

Wow! First chapter 10 reviews and 223 hit! Double wow! Well, I was enjoying a bit of sea these last 4 days, otherwise the second chapter would already be on-line. I'll update as soon as I can! In the meanwhile, I've prepared this little bio of the characters that I've put into the story till now. Enjoy!

_Name:_ Naruto Uzumaki

_From:_ Naruto

_Fighting style, special powers:_ He's a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, rank of Anbu. Other than that, he's the host of the Kyuubi. He can use its power, but he's afraid of doing it. After a certain event he's no more afraid of being possessed or shortening his life, but he still isn't able to control it.

_Notes:_ In this story he's eighteen.

_Name:_ Cloud Strife

_From:_ Final Fantasy VII series

_Fighting style, special powers:_ He was a former soldier of Shinra, and he is the one who defeated Sephiroth not once, but twice. This alone says a lot. He uses his swordsman's skills and his Materia. Other than that, he seems to have acquired another particular power, after a certain event, but he hasn't used it once in fighting, till now. Maybe the tournament will force him to use this power…

_Notes:_ In this story he's in the Advent Children Version.

_Name:_ Edward Elric

_From:_ Full Metal Alchemist

_Fighting style, special powers:_ He's an alchemist. That means that he can control every material and make almost anything out of it. It seems almost like the power of a god, but there are rules for alchemy too. He lost his right arm and left leg attempting to bring his mother back to life. His power doesn't seem suitable for a real-time fight, not against other fighting styles from other opponents in the tournament, but Edward always won using alchemy, as he's one of the best at it. And he has developed a ace up his sleeve during the three years of preparations for the tournament.

_Notes:_ He's eighteen like Naruto, in this story.

_Name:_ Ichigo Kurosaki

_From:_ Bleach!

_Fighting style, special powers:_ He's a Shinigami, a death god. Each death god fights using various special powers, but Ichigo relies almost only on his Zanpakuto, his Soul Cutter sword, named Zangetsu. He's one of the strongest Shinigami in his world, and doesn't ever dislike a good fight.

_Notes:_ /

_Name:_ Skuld

_From: _Ah, Megami-sama! ( Ah, my goddess! )

_Fighting style, special powers: _/

_Notes: _I needed a god for the Anime/Manga universe, so I choose Skuld. I've never seen Ah, my goddess but from what I read and since she's 12, I think her personality is suitable with the original… It's only an hypothesis, though.

_Name:_ Necron

_From:_ FFIX

_Fighting style, special powers:_ /

_Notes:_ He's the Final Boss of FFIX, and designed god for the Videogames universe, since he's the first god-like figure that came up in my mind.

_Name:_ Living Tribunal

_From:_ Marvel Universe

_Fighting style, special powers:_ /

_Notes:_ He's the maximum authority after god in the Marvel universe, so I decided to use him in this story. Yes, people from the Marvel Universe are going to be in this story as well.

_Name:_ Sonic the Hedgehog

_From:_ The Sonic series

_Fighting style, special powers:_ He's probably the fastest being in his world, and maybe in the other worlds as well. His various moves originate almost only from this quality.

_Notes:_ Almost all his moves that he will use in this story are from the game Sonic Fighters.

_Name:_ Toa Genjyo Sanzo Hoshi

_From:_ Saiyuki

_Fighting style, special powers:_ He's a Sanzo, alias the highest rank for a Buddhist monk. But he really doesn't resemble a monk at all. He smokes like there's no future, he drinks and he fights using a Smith&Wessons ( a gun, with special projectiles ) and exceptionally the Sutra that he carries around.

_Notes:_ /

_Name:_ Goku

_From:_ Saiyuki

_Fighting style, special powers:_ He fights using a staff named Nyoibō, but he has a secret. He is a deity, imprisoned for 500 years in a mountain cave. He was finally freed by Sanzo. He's usually loud and cheerful. He likes fighting and eating, but… He seems to be some kind of evil deity, since when the circlet around his head is removed, he goes berserk. He becomes incredibly powerful, but also cruel and bloodthirsty.

_Notes:_ /

_Name:_ Sha Gojyo

_From: _Saiyuki

_Fighting style, special powers:_ He's an half-demon, as his crimson hair and eyes can tell. He's quite the bishy on the block, though. He fight using a strange weapon that seems like an half spatula half moon-scythe, but it can lengthen thanks to a chain hidden inside the middle staff. Even if it's a strange weapon, it's deadly as any other weapon, if not deadlier.

_Notes: _/

_Name:_ Cho Hakkai

_From:_ Saiyuki

_Fighting style, special powers:_ Hakkai was once a normal human, but he became an incredibly powerful demon after killing 1000 demons in a row and being tainted with their blood. Thanks to a control device, he can keep his now true nature at bay, but he can use strange powers that use spiritual energy.

_Notes:_ /

That's all, for now! See ya!


	3. Worlds and teams

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone of the characters or placet you'll find in this Fic! Otherwise… Well, guess it.

Oooookay! Here's the next instalment of Star Tournament! A lot is going to happen in this chapter! First, I will show you the world where the whole thing is being held. Second: you will know about the other teams and their members! Well, enjoy!

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"_**The event we are talking about… It's a great fight in which you will compete."**_

"_But before entering it, you must divide into teams of four people. Yes, the tournament will be a team tournament!"_

"_Do you want to team up with me?"_

"_!"_

"_WHO'S THE SUPER SMALL SHRIMP? I'LL KILL YOU!"_

"_Hey! I've only said that you're short!"_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"_

"_The name's Naruto. What's yours?"_

"_Goku! They are, from the left: Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai! We were a team in our world and we are in this competition… As bad as this can be."_

"_Well… What's your name?"  
_

"_Edward. Edward Elric."_

"_Yaaawn… Where am I?"_

"… _You're at the competition. You know, that inter dimensional thing…"_

"_Oh, yes… WHAT? AND I GOT HERE WHEN I WAS SLEEPING?"_

"_Actually, yes… By the way, we were supposed to make a team for the first phase of the competition. We're the last left…"_

"_So, that means we're a team."_

**The star tournament**

**Chapter2: Worlds and teams**

Naruto didn't know if the tournament was going to be easy or if it was going to be like hell on earth. One thing was sure. For now, he was really enjoying it. Maybe was the enormous mansion with all the possible comforts. Maybe was the incredible sight: a sea riff, a green hill, a beach… It changed at each sight. Or maybe were the beautiful and incredibly gentle maids. They were like angel. So pure and beautiful that Naruto didn't even try to peep on them into the bathtub or something like that… Jiraya really was a bad influence on him. It was having a massage along with Edward, in that moment. He felt like in seventh heaven. The maids were dressed today in a classic Chinese outfit. They changed it every day. Well, it was the second day only that they were there, but… They knew it because the girls told them.

"Is this okay?"

"It's… Peeeeeerfect…"

"Yes, it is! And Winry would kill me, if she saw me like this!"

"Who is Winry? Your girlfriend?"

"Uhm… Let's say yes. Even if she doesn't know yet."

"Well, you should keep her informed, you know!"

The boys both grinned, before sighing in relief at the same time feeling the delicate touch of the maids. Naruto and Edward got along very well, even if they met neither a day before. Maybe it was because they were similar. And they compensed each other. While Edward was far smarter than Naruto, being the scientist he was, Naruto had something that Edward would give anything to have… Height. After the massage, they agreed with Ichigo to get a tour of the town. There was this portal to pass trough to get into the town. The name was 'Traverse Town', as the maids said to them. Ichigo was a nice guy as well, while Cloud… Cloud was like distant. He didn't talk to them if not needed, and if one could think that he was lost in dreamland, he was aware of anything happening around him, instead. Such a complicated guy… When they asked him if he wanted to tag along, he said: 'Whatever…'. They took it like a yes… Maybe. After finishing the massage, the maids gave them other dresses, since the one they had when they arrived were their 'fighting suits'. They didn't have the strength to reply. Naruto would probably comply with anyone who would try to dress him with something without orange. The clothes that the maids gave him were a long sleeveled pullover, half blue, half red, that united themselves with a wave-like pattern, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a pair of white sneakers. Naruto had never seen clothes like those, but they were comfy. Edward was wearing a black long sleeveled pullover with a fade of grey on the lower part of it, a pair of black cargo pants with a lot of pouches and a pair of black air nike.

"Uhm… Where are the others?"

"Yo."

"Ah, Ichigo."

Ichigo had arrived as well. He was wearing a blue pullover with a white cross in the middle and a pair of blue jeans, along with a pair of blue sneakers. Man In Blue. He really liked the colour, maybe. No, wait. The maids chose for him, right?

"Ok… So, what about Cloud?"

"I was here five minutes ago."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

The three boys jumped from the surprise. Cloud appeared from behind a column and talked silently as a cat, scaring the crap out of them. They were now hanging from the roof, looking at the man under them. Cloud was wearing a blue corduroy pullover and a pair of blue trousers made out of fabric. And a pair of blue shoes. He was looking fine. The clothes didn't hide his firm muscular body. He was the bishie for sure. After returning back to the ground, the three screamed at the same time…

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

"It's not my fault if you didn't notice my presence. Now, should we go?"

Saying that, Cloud pointed at the white portal in the middle of the dinning room, and then walked trough that, living the others with open mouths, ready to talk him back. But then they just sighed and followed him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four found themselves… In a really strange city. It was a really weird mix between everything. There was a part of the city identical to Naruto's hometown, Konoha. Another part that was identical to the Gould Saucer. Another part looked like the shopping avenue of Central city, and so on. It seemed that that city was a fusion between the worlds of the people who were in the tournament. This info came from… Guess who? They were currently in the Gold Saucer zone. The place was full of people. They probably sold tickets into some worlds for the fights or something like that.

"Wow! This place is marvellous!"

"The Gold Saucer…"

"So, this is a city from your world?"

"More than a city, it looks more like an enormous amusement park, to me."

"… Yes… It is…"

_Flashback_

"… _Cloud… I want to know you…"_

"_What are you talking about? I'm right here."_

"_No… I mean… The real you."_

"_The real… Me?"_

_End of the flashback_

"…"

"Hey! Earth to cloud!"

"… I think I'm going to take a walk on my own."

Cloud walked away, jumping inside the tunnel named Wonder Square. He really needed to think about something else. That place was source of memories… And regret and guilt. Maybe the fighting simulator wasn't a bad idea, even if he played last time a year before. The three other guys just sighed. Cloud sure was a mystery.

"What's wrong with him? A moment before he doesn't care if he comes with us, a moment later he wants to be alone."

"Uhm… This place is from his world, right? Maybe it reminded him of something painful…"

"Yes, maybe… But why is he always so icy?"

"Uff… And we're gonna be a team… If he doesn't even try to talk with us?"

"… I think he needs to open a bit, first."

"Naruto!"

"? Ah! Sakura-chan!"

Naruto turned around. There were a few of his audience: Sakura and old woman Tsunade. Sakura was now eighteen, and being Tsunade's apprentice… Let's say that… She inherited something other than strength and techniques. Konoha's big boobs fan club was now split in three, because of the competition between her, Tsunade and Hinata. She was wearing her usual clothes. They were like a copy of Tsunade's ones, only that her upper dress was green, tied with a black leather belt. Her pink hair had grown waist-length again, and they were tied with the hitai-aite as usual. Tsunade… Was the same old Tsunade. She was now 56, but… Who could see trough her technique? Naruto noticed that his friends were appreciating the sight from their blushes. Yes, their clothes were quite revealing on the chest zone.

"So? How it's going?"

"Nice, till now. It seems that the first phase of the tournament will be a team tournament. By the way, meet two of my team-mates. Kurosaki Ichigo and Elric Edward. Edward, Ichigo, these are Tsunade-baachan and Sakura-chan."

"Hey, the name is… Ah, yes. You say the surname first. Nice to meet you, ladies."

"Yo…" _"Damn it, this reminds me of the stunt that Yourichi did when I was injured back in Soul Society… Man, I think I never got that red before, in my life."_

"Hi! Nice to meet you too!"

"I'd shake hands, but I have to kill Naruto first…"

"B-Baa-chan… Let go of my throat… Awww…"

"What's happening here?"

"!"

"Who the hell is interrupting my reven… … °0°"

Cloud came back, and that was what saved Naruto, since Tsunade was strangling him for calling her baa-chan. A thing that Naruto never changed was his attitude towards people. If they were Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme or Tsunade-baachan they were Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme and Tsunade-baachan forever. Sakura blushed and Tsunade let go of Naruto when she saw the gorgeous blonde behind Edward and Ichigo.

"Could I know why were you strangling one of my team-mates?"

"N-Naruto, is this one of your team-mates?"

"Yes. The name's Cloud. Last member of our team."

"Ehm… Let's say… That… Me and him display our affection towards each other like this! Ahahahah!"

"… I see."

"By the way, I'm Sakura! Me and Tsunade-sama are friends of Naruto!"

"… Understood. By the way, guys, that little girl appeared one more time. She wants us to go back to the mansion."

Said that, Cloud walked away, leaving three amused team mates and two sighing kunoichi, faint blushes on their faces. Naruto was more than amused, to tell the truth. He was shocked! No male had ever silenced Tsunade or Sakura! They were the dominating kind of women! Even Sasuke had to listen to Sakura's blabbering every day, when they were still a team. And now they were looking at some stranger they just met like he was prince charming. Well… Charming, he was for sure. Prince… He had the features… Naruto just sighed in defeat.

"Well, we must go, then. See ya later, Tsunade-baachan. Sakura-chan."

"It's been a pleasure."

"See ya."

"Tsunade-sama, have you seen his eyes?"

"Yes… One green one blue… Aaaaw…"

"… Ok, they're definitely nuts."

"I bet your mother, there, wants to display her affections towards Cloud in other ways than strangling him…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! AND SHE'S NOT MY MOTHER!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ME!"

"NO! IT'S GOING TO BE ME! I'M THE MOST INTELLIGENT!"

"BAKA! SINCE I'M THE STRONGEST, IT'S GOING TO BE ME!"

Naruto's team was having his first fight. A real fight. Well, Cloud was just watching the other three beating the crap out of each other. The fight begun when Skuld appeared one more time and said to team that the first important matter, before the start of the tournament was to decide the Team Captain. That originated the fight that went on from about half an hour. Cloud was just sitting in a sofa, his eyes closed and his arms crossed in front of his chest, his legs crossed. Suddenly, Skuld appeared one more time out of nowhere, and approached Cloud silently, ready to scare him…

"Don't ever try it."

"Uff! You're not funny at all!"

"Whatever. The three are still fighting about who will be the captain. You came to tell us something else?"

"Yes. You should also choose a name for the team. But…"

"ME!"

"NOT ME!"

"MEEEE!"

"I think it would become another fight only… ' "

"… Probably."

"Say, spiky, why aren't you proposing yourself as a captain?"

"I just don't care."

"Well, if that so, could you please be it and could you also choose the name? You're the last team left, and you seem the best suited to be captain, here…"

"Meaning that I'm the only one who isn't a hot-head, right? Good, I'll be the captain. I hate wasting time."

"Good! What about the team name?"

"… Climax."

"Ok! TEAM NAME: CLIMAX! CAPTAIN: CLOUD STRIFE! CHECK THE ABBINATIONS TOMORROW, FOLKS!"

Saying that out loudly, Skuld disappeared, Cloud didn't even flinch and closed his eyes one more time, while the other three stopped their fight when they heard her. And now, it was their turn to scream.

"WHAT?"

"THAT'S NO FAIR! YOU BECAME THE CAPTAIN WITHOUT EVEN SWEATING!"

"No one said that I had to fight for it. You're just stupid."

"ANT VOT CAID… Stupid Edward's leg… AND WHAT KIND OF STUPID NAME CLIMAX IS, BY THE WAY?"

"First word that came up in my mind."

"… So, if the first word in your mind at the moment was crap, we would now be 'Team Crap'?"

"Probably."

"… I hate you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning, the four team mates woke up to find an enormous breakfast ready for them in the dinning room. The maids were dressed as classical french maids, with black and white suits. On the table there were mountains of food. Milk, juice, toast, pancakes, coffee, muffins, french toasts, eggs, bacon, fritters, cereals, etc… While Naruto and Edward were racing to eat the most on the table, Ichigo was eating with more manners, and Cloud was slowly drinking a cup of coffee while reading a newspaper. While reading, a maid with blue curly hair approached him.

"More coffee?"

"Yes, thanks."

"Hey, Cloud. What's so interesting in that newspaper?"

"The rules for the first phase of the tournament and today's matches."

"WHAT? AND YOU TELL US LIKE THIS?"

"RID EAT TU UF, BAN IT!"

"…"

"He meant read it to us, damn it. Sorry, we got carried away with the food race…"

"… Ok."

Cloud lowered the newspaper on the table, making it so that everyone could see it at least from far away, since the table was enormous. The newspaper was a single page. The name was 'Star Journal'. It was going to be the official journal of the tournament, and since it was yet to start, on the single page there were the basic info for both the teams and the audience.

"I'll skip the introduction. So, 'The rules for the matches are the following. The eight teams will be divided into two groups. And will fight each other once. That means that each time will have three fights. In the end, the two teams for each group with the more wins will process to the final stage. The rules for the fights are the following ones: every kind of fighting style or weapon is allowed. There are three kind of fights for each match: two-on-two fights. Two fighters for both teams will fight. This fight gives one point to the winner team. One-on-one fights, or duels. Simple fights one versus one. This fight gives one point to the winner team. Team-on-team fights. That means complete mayhem, because all the fighters for each team will participate in this kind of fights. In this fight loses the team who runs first out of fighters. Fighters can fight only once during a match. The kind of fight gets sorted out completely out of random.' "

"Who the hell wrote this thing?"

"Probably Skuld… That girl…"

"Shhh! Or she'll summon the pink hammer of doom! Ihihih…"

While the pink hammer of doom smashed his team-mates into the ground, Cloud kept on reading the newspaper. Under the description of how the tournament would proceed there was the list of the eight teams, with their names and members and then the matches of the first turn. And photos too.

_Group A_

_Team Brothers in arms_

_Members: Sonic the Hedgehog (C), Shadow the Hedgehog, Mario Mario, Luigi Mario_

_Team Cocktail_

_Members: Jak (C), Inuyasha, Thor, Chrono_

_Team Ultimate_

_Members: Captain America (C), Spider Man, The Human Torch, Silver Surfer_

_Team Climax_

_Members: Cloud Strife (C), Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Edward Elric_

_Group B_

_Team Togenkyo_

_Members: Toa Genjyo Sanzo Hoshi, Goku the monkey, Sha Gojyo, Cho Hakkai_

_Team Sushi Time_

_Members: Vegeta (C), Son Goku, Monkey D. Rufy, Jack Spicer_

_Team Swordsmen_

_Members: Squall Lionheart (C), Zidane Tribal, Tidus, Link_

_Team Titans_

_Members: Robin (C), Cyborg, Star Fire, Raven_

_Group A First turn_

_Team Climax VS Team Brothers in arms_

_Team Cocktail VS Team Ultimate_

_Group B First turn_

_Team Sushi Time VS Team Titans_

_Team Togenkyo VS Team Swordsmen_

"… 'The fights will start at 04:00 PM. Group A fights and Group B will fight at the same time.' "

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the meanwhile, in another similar mansion, a giant, talking, black and red hedgehog was sitting in a sofa with closed eyes, trying to focus on something else that wasn't about two plumbers singing under the shower silly tunes and the noise of a giant talking blue hedgehog eating chilli dogs like there was no future. But in vane. He got back on his feet, and since busting in the shower while someone is under the water could be a little too rude, even for Shadow, he decided to go menacing his favourite mother faker in the dinning room… It was hell. The table was no more. In the place of it, stood an enormous bowl swimming-pool size, and the noise of a eating jaw came from inside there. Suddenly a blue hedgehog jumped out of it and then swum to the 'shore' of the bowl.

"YOU DAMN MOTHER FAKER! COULD YOU PLEASE BE MORE SILENT? YOU'RE GIVING ME AN HEADACHE!"

"Chomp! Relax, Shadow! Come here and enjoy some chilli dogs!"

"I HATE CHILI DOGS! AND STOP EATING AT ONCE! IT'S BEEN HALF AN HOUR THAT YOU'RE EATING!"

"Awww… Come on, I need a little snack for the fight of today. We're going to face some team, after all…"

"A LITTLE SNACK? YOU'VE EAT TWO TONS OF THOSE THINGS!"

"Uhm… Ok. Let's make a deal. You will now eat a chilli dog. I'm certain that you have never eat them, but since I love them, you hate them. Now, if you don't like them, I'll stop eating… For today."

"… And why should I do that?"

"Ohhh… The almighty Shadow, the ultimate life form, is afraid of a little challenge?"

"… Give me that crap."

"Here ya go, bro."

Sonic handed Shadow a chilli dog, and the black hedgehog put the thing in his mouth all at once. At first he munched very fast, but then, with seconds passing by, he started to munch it more and more slowly, under Sonic's grin…

"…"

"So what?"

"…"

Now the eating jaws were two. Spielberg would love the thing. In the meanwhile, two plumbers brothers got out of their showers while the radio was playing the techno remix of their main theme.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, are we all set?"

"Yes, we are."

"Believe it!"

"Positive."

The four members of Team Climax were ready to go. They were in the main hall of the mansion, waiting for the portal to open. They were back in their battle suits. Naruto his Jonin Uniform. Cloud his black clothes, goggles apart. Edward in his usual clothes. Ichigo in his Shinigami robes. Apart Cloud, they were all happy and grinning. When they knew about their opponents, they began to say continuously that the first turn was going to be a piece of cake.

"Two plumbers and two talking Hedgehogs!"

"They will go down in a minute!"

"Ya right!"

"… Morons."

"!"

Ichigo, Naruto and Edward turned towards Cloud. The blonde had just talked. And with offensive words, directed to them.

"What did you say?"

"I repeat it once: morons."

"… Hey, blondie. I've been calm enough, with you being icy and all and being the captain. But now I'm really going to…"

"Stop, Ichigo. Cloud, what do you mean?"

"You're doing the typical error of the novices. But since you're nothing but novices when it comes to fighting, you're morons."

While Cloud talked, the white portal appeared. It was glowing, this time. Cloud silently stood back on his feet and began to walk towards it, under the stares of his three team-mates.

"… What are you talking about, Cloud?"

"… Sorry. You're not idiots."

"Ah. This is talking."

"Not only. You're presumptuous too."

Said that, Cloud walked trough the portal. If before Ichigo was tickled, now he was angry. So much that he literally ran after him and trough the portal, Naruto and Edward quickly following.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four arrived into what looked like a stadium… But they've never seen anything as big as that stadium. It was a round construction without the roof, with a lot of stands for the audience. In the middle of the stadium was a big square made out of big white tiles. Between it and the stands for the audience there were three meters of grass. On two side there were also a few benches for the teams. Floating above the centre of the stadium was a big electronic board, completely black. Team BIA was already in its place. With the two giant hedgehogs, there were also a pair of similar men dressed as plumbers. One was dressing red and blue, and he was shorter than the other plumber, and he had a bit of fat around his tummy. The taller plumber dressed in blue and green, and was slim. Both of them had a pair of big brown moustaches. In the middle of the white arena was a beautiful with brown hair and a pair of cat ears and a cat tail, and crystal eyes. When Team Climax arrived into the stadium, the audience exploded into cheers and screams.

"Hi, there! I'm Koto! And I will be you referee and commentator for the first part of the Star Tournament!"

"Star tournament? What a lame name…"

"Well, the referee is cute, isn't she?"

"Do you have something for furry girls, fox-boy?"

"…"

"The two teams have arrived! So, we can start the competition! Light the board!"

The electronic board became full of colours. On both sides of it appeared the same images. On a metal grey background, on the left side of the board were the square close ups of the four members of Team Climax, and on the right side the square close ups of the four members of Team BIA. Upon them, with golden letters was written 'Team Climax', with burning letters was written 'VS', and with silver letters was written 'Team Brothers in Arms'.

"The first fight of this tournament will be: Team Climax between Team Brothers in Arms! And now, for the kind of fight! I need your help, audience! Say together: Oh, magic board!"

"… What the…"

The audience said 'Oh, magic board!' together with Koto, Naruto, Sonic, Luigi and Mario, while Shadow, Cloud, Edward and Ichigo sweatdropped. The board became completely water like colour, and the background was running from right to left. Suddenly, appeared from 'underwater' the writing 'Two-on-Two!' and then, written directly under it, 'Double trouble!'.

"Yes! The first fight of the tournament will be a tag tornado match! The competitors who wish to fight, walk on the arena immediately!"

Immediately, two plumbers jumped and landed in the arena, with perfect synchronization. They landed with their arms crossed and a fierce look on their faces… Well, Luigi's legs were trembling, but this is a detail. The audience cheered for them. The names of Mario and Luigi resounding all over the arena. In the meanwhile, Team Climax was… Doing Jan-Ken-Pon. Well, guess who out of the four wasn't doing it. In the end Naruto lost. That meant that…

"Yes! Both teams have made their choice! For Team Climax, we have Edward Elric and Kurosaki Ichigo! And for Team BIA we have Mario and Luigi Mario!"

The board changed once again. Now on the running water there were the close ups of the four fighters in fighting stance. Edward clasping his hands in front of his face, Ichigo holding Zangetsu by his right side, Mario and Luigi holding their hats, facing different sides. Between them, the burning VS. Then, upon them, the golden number 30. Then, it became 29. Then 28… It was a timer.

"The fight is about to start! Edward is a famous state alchemist, in his world, know as the Full Metal Alchemist! Ichigo is a Death God, one of the strongest, know and feared even in the Sereitei! Mario and Luigi are the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom, and they're said to be invincible when they work together! This will be an interesting fighting!"

_10_

"An interesting lost for them, maybe…"

_09_

"Let's get this over with."

_08_

"Maaaario… I have a bad feeling about this…"

_07_

"Come on, Luigi! Don't be a crybaby!"

_06_

"But… Look at the size of that sword!"

_05_

"Come on! Together, we'll win!"

_04_

"…"

_03_

"Come on, guys! Kick their ass!"

_02_

"Go, guys!"

_01_

"Do you have anymore chilli dogs, faker?"

_Ready?_

"Reeeeeeeeeady!"

_Fight!_

"Fight!"

_Continue…_

_In the next chapter…_

The first fight of the Star Tournament! Be ready for the outcome! Stay tuned!


	4. Pathetic

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone of the characters or placet you'll find in this Fic! Otherwise… Well, guess it.

Hehehe… With this chapter, I'll show you that anything is predictable, in this fic… I can't say in my fics because I don't dare to overestimate myself. So, let's go on with this tournament! Enjoy!

Naruto: But first…

Cloud: … The answers to the reviews.

**KitsuneNaruto135:** Yes… You know, last night some crazy pairings came into my mind… Things like Cloud-Garnet! XD Well, there are going to be pairings, but more normal ones! XD Gimme some suggestions, if you want. I repeat: I'M OPEN FOR SUGGESTIONS ABOUT PAIRINGS!

**Antiassasinguy:** With all the space I'm giving him you seriously think I'm going to let Cloud lose to Tidus out of all people? That bliztball player can neither lick Cloud's… Ehm, sorry. But I worship Final Fantasy VII, and I hate FFX for three things: 1. Too damn short. 2. NO CHOCOBO AND NO 3D WORLD MAP! 3. That damn, stupid, useless, bullshit of a sequel. Damn, the unique good thing about FFX-2 is the OST.

"_Yes! Both teams have made their choice! For Team Climax, we have Edward Elric and Kurosaki Ichigo! And for Team BIA we have Mario and Luigi Mario!"_

_Ready?_

"_Reeeeeeeeeady!"_

_Fight!_

"_Fight!"_

**The star tournament**

**Chapter3: Pathetic  
**

Ichigo and Edward launched themselves toward Mario and Luigi. Edward clapped his hands together and suddenly, in a flash of blue light his arm auto-mail become the typical blade he used often. Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu with both hands firmly, while the point of it scratched the ground.

"Wow! Edward had just used alchemy! This incredible discipline allows the user to do almost anything with materia!"

"You can say it, referee!"

"Wooooah!"

"Luigi, be ready!"

"Okie dokie…" _"Great power star, help me…"_

Edward and Ichigo slashed in front of them… Just to hit the air. Mario and Luigi had dodged their blades by jumping. Jumping very, very high. They landed behind their opponents, a few meters away. They started to search into their pockets. Edward and Ichigo turned around and began to walk towards them. Suddenly the two plumbers took out of their pockets two big orange mushrooms with white dots… And a pair of eyes?

"? What the hell are those things?"

"More important… How the hell do they stuff them inside their pockets?"

"Let's do this, Luigi!"

"… Yes, Mario."

"Oooooh! Those are…"

Mario and Luigi swallowed the mushrooms all at once, while Edward and Ichigo rushed at them. And then… They doubled their size! They became giants! Edward and Ichigo stopped just in time to jump back and dodge a pair of enormous foots from hitting them. And then they dodged a pair of punches directed at them with a back-flip. Their eyes were wide as their hands.

"What the…"

"Look out for the Mario brothers! These two powerful fighters are famous for their incredible jumps and for their incredible set of items, usable by them only! Those were two Growing Mushrooms! They allow the eater to grow two times in size!"

"Uhm… Well, the bigger they are, the more noise they do when they fall… HEY! Let me finish the sentence!"

"Dude, that's a thing that happens in old or dumb movies only…"

"… The hell with it!"

Suddenly, Ichigo got low on his knees and he swung his sword by his side, and then above his head. An azure aura surrounded his body and wind was blowing from him towards all directions. He was gathering Reiatsu for an attack. Suddenly, he swung the sword down with all the power he had. A blast of energy was shoot from the tip of his sword, and ran trough all the arena. Mario and Luigi dodged with a jump, but a big piece of arena hit Mario in the stomach, so the plumber returned to his normal size.

"Wow! Ichigo unleashed one of his best moves! Getsuga Tenshou! He gathers a big amount of Reiatsu on the tip of his sword and then he unleashes it all at once in the shape of a crescent moon! Hence the name Getsuga Tenshou! The attack didn't reach his opponents, but a piece of the arena pavement reached Mario, revealing the secret of the Growing Mushrooms! If the eater gets hit strong enough, he returns back to his normal size!"

"That's it, then…"

Edward clapped his hands one more time, and then he slammed them into the pavement of the arena. Suddenly, an enormous hammer appeared behind Luigi and tried to smash him into the ground. Luigi dodged rolling on the left, but Edward rushed at him and kicked him with his automail leg. Luigi blocked crossing his arms in front of his face, but the hit was strong enough to send him flying and dispelling the effects of the growing mushroom. Luigi managed to land his hands and foot and to block the flight by scratching the ground.

"Are you okay, Luigi?"

"Yes, Mario. But these guys are though, just like I said you."

"I know… By the way, it's time for Plan Bros!"

"Hmm?"

Luigi looked around. He was on a side of the arena. On the opposite side was Mario, and between them there were Ichigo and Edward, each one facing a different brother. Luigi and Mario got back on their feet smiling, and then they nodded to each other, before searching for something into their pockets.

"Version Green-Red-Shells?"

"Okie!"

"Hey! They're about to try something else…"

"Let them do what they want… Silly tricks like that one from before are nothing to us."

"Yeah… Uh?"

"What…"

Mario and Luigi put out… Two enormous tortoise shells. Mario put out a red one, and Luigi a Green one. They became big as their heads, and then… They kicked them so strong that what Ichigo and Edward dodged barely in time were nothing but blurs. The brothers, then, kicked them one more time, while the referee got out of the ring in a hurry with a jump… And she fell on Naruto.

"Ouch!"

"Watch what you're doing, referee!"

"S-Sorry, but… …"

"What?"

"Nice birthmarks, you have there…"

"… Ehm… I guess…"

"Ah! I was forgetting about the fight and most important the mic! Sorry if I got out of the ring so suddenly, but the Mario Brothers are performing a tactic called 'The Shell web'!"

Indeed. Mario and Luigi were kicking the two shells as strong as they could each time they passed by their positions. The shells were very, very fast, since they kept on bouncing on the barrier that surrounded the arena. It was invisible, and each time the shells touched them, bounced back after making some sparkles fly. Ichigo and Edward had troubles dodging. Some pieces of their clothes were on the ground, ripped off.

"Damn it…"

"How come those things don't exit the arena? What the hell is that barrier!"

"To avoid the audience to be injured, that special barrier is set around the arena! And another one is placed around the audience stands! They're almost unbreakable!"

"Thanks for the EARLY advice!"

"That means that there's no ring-out?"

"Only if an attack sends you out of the barrier or you deliberately want to cross it!"

"Darn it… Ouch!"

"Ahi!"

Ichigo and Edward… Had just bumped into each other, hitting each other with their backs. Mario and Luigi took notice of the thing. Mario began to search for something else into his pocket.

"Watch where you're going, you retard!"

"It's you who bumped into me, you gnome!"

"WHO'S THE MICROSCOPIC RICE GRAIN?"

"!"

"!"

Suddenly, Edward and Ichigo noticed that the two shells were coming towards them from opposite directions, but there was no time to dodge. They did the first thing that came up in their minds. They jumped high in the air. But they immediately regretted it. Mario and Luigi were in the air as well, and along with them, an enormous egg with orange dots. The plumbers brothers kicked the egg straight into Edward and Ichigo, and since they were at a meter from the barrier they hit it… And they got trough it, creating a hole surrounded by sparkles that immediately repaired after they got trough. The egg shattered, and Ichigo and Edward fell on the grass, under the wide eyes of Naruto and the muttered 'Pathetic' of Cloud. The board flashed and on the same water-running background appeared the golden word 'Winner' and then the smiling close-ups of Mario and Luigi.

"And with an incredible combo, using a Smash egg, Mario and Luigi made a hole in the barrier and won by ring out, obtaining one point for Team Brothers in arms!"

The crowd exploded, while Sonic jumped into the air and Shadow smirked. The Mario brothers got back to their bench, while Naruto hurried to Edward and Ichigo. But the two just pushed his hands away, saying 'Leave me alone…' under their breath. They sat on their bench, while Cloud got up, standing on his feet. With a slow motion, he grabbed the hilt of his sword, and then he swung it down in front of him, not making it touch the ground. The metal shone under the sun light.

"Whatever kind of fight will come next, I'll be into it."

"… I… I don't understand…"

"Ichigo and Edward had fallen into that error that I mentioned before. And I hope that you'll realize what error was as soon as possible."

"Let's get going with the fights! Oh, magic board! Show us what kind of fight will amuse this audience next!"

The board flashed one more time. On the water landed the diamond writing 'Duel!'. Immediately Cloud walked into the arena. A lot of cheers came from the audience. In the meanwhile, the two hedgehogs were talking. After a bit of chatting, Shadow walked onto the arena. The 'VS' symbol appeared one more time, with the battle close-ups of Cloud and Shadow. Cloud was holding his sword vertically in front of his face, half of it covered. Shadow was turned slightly to the right, his usual look in his eyes. The timer started to count. Koto continued the commentary from outside the ring.

"This will be an interesting fight as well! Maybe more! Shadow is named the ultimate life form, in his world! Cloud is an ex-soldier from Shinra, an incredible swordsman, probably the most powerful being in his world! He defeated not once, but twice, the terrible…"

"**SEPHIROTH!"**

"AHHHHHH! Darn it, DJ! Stop this sound effects! Well, the timer is almost to finish! 03!"

_02_

"…"

_01_

"…."

_Ready!_

"Reeeeeeeeeady! Fight!"

_Fight!_

The timer got down to zero… And then, the mayhem. Cloud and Shadow rushed at each other. Cloud tried an horizontal slash with his sword, but Shadow jumped and while in mid-air, tried to kick Cloud's head. Cloud noticed the thing and lowered his head, then he somersaulted high in the air. Shadow followed him. The black hedgehog tried a combo of kick. Even if they were incredibly fast, Cloud managed to block them all with his sword. Then he pushed it towards the last punch of Shadow. With this the two gained a push strong enough to send them both somersaulting back and landing gracefully on their feet. The audience and everyone else was in awe. Even Ichigo and Edward. Even if they were angry and humiliated, at the moment, they couldn't help themselves but to think…

"_The damn ice-cube is good."_

"Woah…" _"It was no mistake that night of three years ago… He really is powerful. He's as fast as that Hedgehog."_

"What an incredible exchange of blows! So fast that I had no time to comment neither!"

"Uhm… For a human, you're really fast…"

"Thanks. And for a hedgehog, your hits are strong."

"Hmph. But that wasn't my full speed, you know."

"Neither mine…"

"…"

Suddenly Shadow rushed at Cloud but in an incredible swift move ran behind his back, leaving nothing but a retarded line of black behind him. Cloud seemed to notice the thing but remained calm as ever.

"… Haste."

Suddenly, a green cone of light surrounded Cloud along with three enormous clocks appeared from nowhere. And when the cone of light went away… Cloud was faster. He managed to react to Shadow's attack, and he swung his sword while turning around. Shadow managed to dodge rolling in the air. Then, the arena was full with a web of blue/grey and black blurs. The two blurs clashed against each other, they ran away and then they clashed again. The arena was full with the sounds of swords and feet cutting trough the air, never reaching their targets. It was like a web of colour. Then, the two clashed and this time got pushed back by the impact. Then the blurs began to slow down. Cloud was slowed himself down by stabbing the sword in the pavement of the arena, while Shadow simply used his hands and a jet of air from his shoes. Then, the two opponents looked at each other lifting their heads. Cloud was slightly sweating.

"… Ah! Sorry, audience! But I can't believe of what I 'haven't' seen! We have the privilege to see a fight of this level even in the first matches of the tournament! If I guess correctly, Cloud used the magic Haste! This magic can increase your speed!"

"… Ok, blondie. Now it's time to get serious, let's finish this spar."

"… I agree."

"Chaos Magic(1)!"

"!"

Shadow snapped his fingers and suddenly what looked like a little spark of violet energy exploded near Cloud. Cloud dodged to the left. Shadow kept on snapping his fingers, and Cloud kept on dodging. Suddenly Shadow snapped three times his fingers faster, and while Cloud was dodging the explosion of Chaos, the black Hedgehog jumped high in the air. Then, he rocketed towards Cloud, one his legs stretched. Cloud couldn't dodge, but blocked the hit with his sword. The hit was so strong that a little crater formed around the opponents.

"Wow! An incredible cunning move from Shadow! I believe it's called Shadow Rocket! It's his Air Attack!"

"… This is the end, it seems…"

"…" "_I don't think so…"_

Shadow snapped one more time his fingers, while Cloud whispered something. The Chaos ball of magic exploded… But twice powerful. And it didn't hit Cloud, but Shadow. Surrounding Cloud there was a green shield of light. Cloud quickly launched himself towards Shadow and suing the flat of his sword he slammed him into the ground. The two stared at each other flatly.

"Wow! A cunning move for a cunning move! Cloud used the magic Reflex to bounce back the Chaos Magic! But it was a lucky strike! No one knew it worked even with magic from other worlds!"

"… You know, I don't feel like using my trump cards so soon…"

"Neither I do. So?"

"What about you surrender?"

"… Why not. The faker will probably beat the crap out of your last team member, so… Nothing to worry about."

"… Thank you."

"Hey, referee. I surrender."

"Wow! What an incredible outcome! Shadow surrenders to Cloud after a fierce battle! The blonde captain of Team Climax gains one point for his squad! Now the squads are back on the starting line!"

The board gave the word winner with a rare close up of a smiling Cloud. Cloud blushed, asking himself who the hell took that photo in first place. The photo had a strange effect on the female audience, since a general 'Aaaaaaw…' could be heard in the entire stadium. Shadow jumped back onto his bench, his arms crossed.

"You lost. I get the more Chili Dogs when we go back home."

"Whatever. Just don't lose with the other blonde guy."

"Don't worry. He's strong… But he's underestimating me like his two dumb companions…"

Cloud walked back to his bench and place his sword back to his place, while Naruto stared at him in awe.

"You've been… Stupefacient…"

"Think about your fight. You're going to face Sonic."

"Don't worry! I go, I beat him to a pulp, and then I come back!"

"…"

Naruto walked toward the arena, while Sonic simply jumped onto it. Naruto adjusted his forehead protector, while Sonic was rotating his right arm with his left hand place on his right shoulder, a big grin on his face.

"And… This is the final fight of the first match of this Star Tournament for Group A! Naruto, shinobi from Kohonakagure will fight Sonic, the blue hedgehog!"

While the board flashed, showing Naruto holding a kunai in front of the lower part of his face and Sonic making the 'V' sign under the VS. The timer started to count, while Naruto cracked his punches.

"Sorry, mate, but you're going down."

"Tsk tsk tsk… Do you really think that?"

"Ready! Fight!"

"Then bring it on!"

"You asked for it!"

While Naruto rushed towards Sonic and the blue hedgehog did the same towards his blonde opponent. While Naruto was preparing for something, he got distracted. Why? Because Cloud was screaming something to him. Yes. Screaming. He was almost angry.

"You moron! You fell for his trick!"

"Eh?"

"Gotcha!"

Suddenly, Sonic made a great leap forward, launching himself towards Naruto. During the jump, he stopped in mid-air, and he started to rotate as a ball. Then, always spinning that way he launched himself towards Naruto one more time. Naruto's eyes widened when he noticed that he had no time to dodge. So he covered his arms, chest and abdomen with chakra, and he tried to block the rotation. In vane. The impact was incredibly powerful. Naruto was struggling to not being bounced back, to stick his feet to the pavement. Even using the tree walking technique, he was being pushed back. His clothes were starting to burn for the heat due to the friction, even with the chakra lay. Then, Naruto felt that he was between Sonic and the barrier. He felt pressure on his back, like a wall.

"Damn it…"

"This is for underestimating me, dude!"

"Shut the hell up! This is not the end! You can't spin forever!"

"Right… So, before that happens…"

"!"

"Sonic Wave!"

"Waaaaaaaah!"

Suddenly, spinning even faster, Sonic created an enormous wave of what looked like blue energy. Naruto broke trough the barrier feeling like he was knocking down a wall of bricks with his back. But he didn't stop there. He was pushed into the second barrier, right in front of a part of the audience. After thirty seconds of being between anvil and hammer, the wave lost his energy and disappeared. Naruto was free… To fall on the grass, unconscious. The last thing he was able to hear was Koto declaring Sonic the winner along with team BIA… And his last thought was…

"_Great start… Naruto… Out in no more than a minute."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That baka Naruto… What an idiot…"

This was the unique sentence that came out from Tsunade's mouth. Naruto had screwed up badly. She had watched the entire fight along with Sakura, Neji and Gaara. The others members of the audience from Konoha were in different stands of the stadium, but Tsunade knew that the thought was collective or similar. Naruto had made the typical error of idiots and people too much full of themselves. He had underestimated his enemy.

"Like his companions, by the way… The only one who fought well was that Cloud Strife, Hokage-sama."

"Yes… Another quality that makes him so irresistible…"

"You're absolutely right, Tsunade-sama…"

"…"

"What do you think, Gaara?"

"… I think that Naruto's strange behaviour was caused exactly by this Cloud Strife."

"What! What are you saying!"

"How could that pimp be the reason of Naruto being a baka!"

"… You know that me and Naruto trained together often, during these three years."

"Yes. So what?"

"For a while… About the first three months, Naruto only talked about this 'blonde haired deity with a big badass sword'."

"… Oh. I think I understand, now."

"… Naruto has always been easily influenced by these things."

"Not without a reason, though…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke up after twenty minutes. When he woke up he was in the main hall of the mansion, Cloud had his arms crossed and eyes closed and was leaning with his back on a pillar. Ichigo and Edward were seating in different armchairs, their heads down. Naruto was on a sofa. Cloud talked immediately when he noticed that Naruto was awake.

"Pathetic… You were pathetic."

"… We know…"

"You two underestimated your opponents like perfect novices. But you, Naruto… You're the one who shocked me the most."

"… I know…"

"From what I heard, you're a ninja from years. The first thing you should know is to not underestimate your enemy. You rushed into the battle like a perfect idiot."

"… I know… I… I just wanted to finish the fight as soon as possible…"

"And… Why is that?"

"… Can you two go out?"

"… Ok."

"See ya later."

Ichigo and Edward walked out of the main hall and up the stairs. They really could use a good massage. That left alone Cloud and Naruto. Cloud was staring at the blonde boy, waiting for his response, still leaning against the pillar.

"… So?"

"…"

"…"

"… I wanted to impress you."

"? Impress… Me?"

"… That night, three years ago… When I met you, I had no doubt. And neither I do now. You're the most powerful person I've ever met."

"… So?"

"You see… When I was little, I always wanted to become as powerful and cool as the village hero, the fourth Hokage… You could say that I am the living proof of the man that he was. Don't ask me how. I always wanted to become like him… To be accepted and recognized… Loved."

"You mean… You have no parents? Or other relatives?"

"No. And very few friends even now that I'm Anbu. No one recognized my strength or encouraged me, apart them. So… When you, out of all people… Asked me to be your team-mate… I was happy. Because you recognized my strength. And so… I wanted to impress you. To… I know it's silly, of me, but… I wanted to make you proud."

"…"

Cloud observed the boy… With a nostalgic face. He reminded him… Of his old self. The boy who wanted to become soldier. A hero like the great Sephiroth. But after four years of training, he was still third class soldier. That was when… He met Zack.

_Flashback_

_A sixteen years old Cloud is training with a dummy in a gym. He's all alone. He failed the exam to become second class soldier for the fourth time._

"_Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"_

_With a single swing of blade, Cloud made the head of the training dummy jump. He was panting. Suddenly, he felt claps from behind him. He turned around. There was this boy who looked around twenty years old. Black spiky hair. Violet clothes. An enormous sword on his back._

"_Congratulations. You know that that thing is reinforced right to prevent such incidents to happen?"_

"… _No. I didn't know."_

"_I know you. You're the student who became third class soldier three months ago and tried the exam three times."_

"… _Yes. So, they joke about me?"_

"_To tell you the truth… They're impressed. You made it to the third place in the exam, this time. They think that the next month you will definitely pass."_

"_And why do they think that I will take the exam, next month?"_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… _Ok. They're right. But the point is, Sephiroth made it to first class soldier in less than six months."_

"_Sephiroth? Dude, a Sephiroth only is born every 100 years, I think. You can't possibly think of being like him. You're still a good soldier, thought. A elite, with time."_

"… _But even so… I see him practically every day… And… He never landed on me even a glance…"  
_

"… _What's your name?"_

"_Cloud. Cloud Strife."_

"_Call me Zack."_

_End of flashback_

Cloud managed to calm down because someone finally recognized his strength. Even if he wasn't the great Sephiroth, it was someone powerful who he began to worship and admire… And he always wanted to impress him. When he would manage to reach his level, he would go back to try and to be 'Sephiclones', like they joked often. They had the same dream, after all. Too bad that their friendship lasted neither a month.

"… Well, you're still 18, after all. It couldn't be helped."

"Eh?"

Cloud finally got back on his feet without leaning on the pillar anymore, and he let his arms down, even if his punches were still clenched into fists.

"I want to tell you something… I'm gonna win this tournament."

"Eh?"

"I'm gonna win. And no one will stop me. But to process to the second phase of the tournament, I need the help of my team."

"… Yes."

"If you really want to impress me, do all that's in your power to bring your team to the victory. Take me to the second phase. And after that, try to come as near as you can to have a fight with me."

"… Yes."

"… Good. Say this to the others as well."

"Ok. I'll… Uh?"

Suddenly, a few knocks on the door could be heard… Only that… In the house there wasn't a door. Suddenly, they saw appearing a door in the middle of the room. Things worked really strangely, in that world.

"Ehm… I think I'm going to open the… Door."

"… Go ahead."

Naruto approached slowly the door. Then… He opened it. And the hell wreck into the mansion.

"ICHIGO! YOU BAKA! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"ED! IF YOU BROKE YOUR AUTO-MAIL ONE MORE TIME YOU'LL NEED ONE FOR YOUR HEAD!"

"CLOUD! YOU'VE BEEN INCREDIBLE!"

"… Oh, no…"

_Continue…_

_In the next chapter…_

Guess what happened? Naruto meets the FMA, Bleach and FFVII gang! And then, the start of the next fight! Stay tuned!


	5. Crash the party!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone of the characters or placet you'll find in this Fic! Otherwise… Well, guess it.

Heyheyhey… What's this lack of reviews? Hn? I NEEEED REVIEWS! I NEEEED THE PREEEEEEEECIOUS! Seriously, review more. Well, here's the new chapter. Enjoy!

Cloud: Let's answer to the reviews, first.

Sakura: Hell yeah, Cloud-sama!

Cloud: … I'm too sexy for my shirt…

"_From what I heard, you're a ninja from years. The first thing you should know is to not underestimate your enemy. You rushed into the battle like a perfect idiot."_

"… _I wanted to impress you."_

"… _Well, you're still 18, after all. It couldn't be helped."_

"_Ehm… I think I'm going to open the… Door."_

"_ICHIGO! YOU BAKA! WHERE ARE YOU!"  
_

"_ED! IF YOU BROKE YOUR AUTO-MAIL ONE MORE TIME YOU'LL NEED ONE FOR YOUR HEAD!"_

"_CLOUD! YOU'VE BEEN INCREDIBLE!"_

"… _Oh, no…"_

**The star tournament**

**Chapter4: Crash the party**

Naruto was practically thrown high in the air due to the strength of the train that hit him. Well, it was not a train. It was three girls. One had long blonde hair tied in a pony-tail, holding a monkey wrench in her right hand, angry as ever. Following a cuter girl with jet black hair and onyx eyes, and no breasts. The two ran upstairs to bash some crap out of Ichigo and Edward, obviously, while the third girl, a brunette dressed with black clothes and a hitai-aite without a symbol tied around her forehead, tackled Cloud to the ground. Cloud just rolled his eyes, while Naruto landed in safe… Metal arms?

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, thanks… ?"

Naruto looked at his catcher. It was… An enormous man dressed in a suit of armour. Who the hell could be the freak who walked around in an armour all the time? Then, he remembered. The girl with the monkey wrench who wanted to bash Ed was probably Winry, and this guy was Alphonse. Ed told Naruto about an incident that forced his brother to live in a suit of armour.

"Ah, right. You must be Al. Ed told me about you."

"Really? And you must be Naruto, as I read… Ah! Sorry, but I must save my brother!"

And with that, Al got away, letting Naruto fall on his butt to the ground. Naruto restrained himself from cursing, knowing that the brothers had a sad past behind them… BUT IT STILL HURT! Suddenly, a hand got into his range of vision to help him getting back to his feet. The hand belonged to… A beautiful girl with long brown hair, red eyes and something in common with Tsunade, Hinata and Sakura. She was wearing blue and black clothes.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes… Thanks."

Naruto grabbed the girl's hand and she helped him up… Maybe with too much power. The girl was frightening strong. Another Tsunade. Too much strength indeed, since Naruto bounced into her… She was almost as tall as him, and so… He felt the 'couple' very well. Naruto immediately blushed.

"Ops… Sorry. I thought you would oppose more strength."

"Ehm… My fault. I didn't know you to be this strong, miss… Miss?"

"Call me Tifa. I'm an hold friend of your captain, behind you… Yuffie! Could you please get off him at once!"

"But Cloud deserves an embrace! Right, spiky?"

"… Could you please let me get up, as Tifa said? I can get up later…"

"Uff… Ok!"

The girl named Yuffie got up from Cloud's chest, and the blonde swordsman managed to get back on his feet. Cloud got up and ruffled Yuffie's hair. The girl puffed and blushed. He knew that she hated being treated like a child. In the meanwhile, Naruto noticed other people coming in. Another… Good match for Tsunade and Sakura, this time with orange hair and a pair of hairpins and an enormous guys with tanned skin.

"Aaaaaaahi… Where's Kurosaki-kun?"

"Ehm… He's upstairs… Probably running for his life…" _"God dammit! But every hero has a busty friend as a rule?"_

"Ah! Thanks! By the way, I'm Inoue! Orihime Inou! And he's Sado-kun!"

"… Yasutora Sado."

"Nice to meet you…"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT? LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"BAKA ICHIGO! HOW COULD YOU BE SO NAIVE AND STUPID!"

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS! IT WILL NOT HAPPEN AGAIN!"

"BAKA ICHIGO!"

"NO BREAST PSYCHO!"

"WHAAAAAAAAT? YOU'LL REGRET THIS!"

"Ehm… I think we should stop those two, before something bad happens… See ya later, Naruto-kun!"

"…"

The busty orange haired girl walked up stairs with the iron-body guy, leaving in the main hall only Naruto, Yuffie, Tifa and Cloud. The last two were staring at each other.

"… Cloud, we need to talk."

"… All right. Naruto, could you please show Yuffie around the house?"

"Ehm… Yes, alright!"

"But Cloud… Uff… I wanted to…"

"Naruto is a ninja as well."

"… Really?"

Yuffie was looking at Naruto with a strange light in her eyes. Naruto swallowed. The ninja girl instantly grabbed Naruto by the arm and started asking a lot of questions while dragging him to the kitchen. Leaving alone Cloud and Tifa.

"… Let's talk on the balcony."

"… Yes."

Cloud led Tifa to a balcony of the mansion. This time the sight was the one of a beach surrounded by two cliffs of rock. And the moon was central, high in the sky, and was reflecting its light on the water. The sound of the waves breaking on the shore… It looked all real. Cloud leaned on the balcony with his elbows, crossing his fingers and looking at the sea in front of him. Tifa was behind him, her arms crossed in front of her stomach… Why the stomach? Well, try to cross your arms in front of your chest with a pair of… Ehm… I can't find the words to say it without being vulgar. Well, you got the idea. Let's get on with the story.

"… Cloud… I know you want to win…"

"I will win."

"… I'm not sure about this…"

"I will."

"… I don't want to talk about your possibilities to win this thing. I want to talk about your motivation."

"… What about it?"

"Cloud… I… I don't think this is a good idea."

"… And why is that?"

"Be-Because… Because… Cloud… I mean, those two were a couple before he died. What do you think will happen if you bring back both of them? You could just suffer more…"

"… I can't bring back only one of them, Tifa… It wouldn't be right…"

"I don't mean this! You could just suffer more!"

"… I don't care. The only thing I want is to see them again."

"Are you saying that… That… That you would deliberately sacrifice your happiness!"

"Yes."

Cloud was still turned around, but he could guess that Tifa was upset or angry, or maybe both of them. But he wasn't the kind of man who would say thing different from those he thought just to make that person feel better. Suddenly he felt a hand grabbing his right arm and turning him around. In a second he was facing Tifa, with her eyes even redder. She was about to cry, it seemed.

"How can you… I mean… You don't care about yourself… Or myself!"

"… Tifa, we already had a talk about this…"

"…"

"It wouldn't work even if there wasn't this possibility. Now too, I'm living stuck in the past. There's this chain that binds me… And I can break it in only one way."

"… You have… To see her again…"

"… Yes… I want an answer… But Tifa… I know very well that you're tired of waiting…"

"… Cloud, I can endure this. I…"

"The problem is, Tifa, that I've never asked you to do that."

"!"

Tifa backed slightly away from Cloud. The man was still looking inexpressive as ever, but Tifa had his mouth slightly open. And her eyes was filling with tears. Cloud closed his eyes. He knew that what was about to say was going to break her heart… But it was the best thing. For her.

"I said it before, Tifa… I need answers, I don't have to give ones… To anyone. Nor to Aerith, nor to myself… Neither to you."

Tifa bit her lower lip while her cheeks began to wet. Tears were falling down like rivers, ending under her chin. Then, without saying a word, she ran back inside the mansion, leaving alone the blonde swordsman. That was one of the worst days of his life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was really, really, tired. Yuffie was a nice person to talk to, but after a while she became annoying. She practically only talked about materia, ninja techniques, etc… After a while, Naruto found her weak point: alcohol. She had passed out after a glass of Jack&Cola, that Naruto provided to give her… Without her knowing. Finally free, he was walking into the mansion till… He heard someone crying. He noticed someone on the sofa in the main hall, hidden in the dark. He managed to recognize the girl even in the dark. After all, being a ninja was useful for various things other than fighting. She was Tifa, Cloud's friend. At first he thought about leaving her alone, but Naruto was always one that had the instinct to cheer up or to comfort people. So, he approached her and placed gently a hand on her right shoulder. She almost jumped and turned around in a flash. She was crying really hard.

"Are you… Are you okay?"

"Sniff… What does it seem, to you?"

"… Sorry. I'll leave you alone."

"… No, sorry. I… I didn't mean to be rude…"

"That's ok. Mind to tell me what happened?"

"… Heart-break…"

"Ahi… That's something that really, really hurts…"

"… Experienced it?"

"Yes. I lost the count at 341 times, but…"

"Eh?"

"I'm very stubborn, you know. I kept on trying, but… Nothing. And the most of times she injured me physically too. You can call me an idiot, I think. And when she punched me, I always ended up flying and landed in very 'dangerous' places. And when I mean dangerous places, I mean minefields, hot springs…"

"… Mpph…"

"Eh?"

Tifa burst out in laughter. Naruto was about to say something to her, but then he decided to shut up. He called himself an idiot, so, he couldn't say anything if she laughed. After five minutes, she was holding her stomach, and she was crying again.

"… How much longer? I can go and make some pop-corn, in the meanwhile…"

"Sorry, sorry… Ahahah… I really needed that… Thank you…"

"… Nothing…"

"…"

"… Cloud really is a HBK, hn?"

"… You can say that. But even like this… He only thinks of one girl."

"Well, I think you need to move on…"

"… No, the one who needs to move on is him…"

"?"

"The girls he's in love of… Is dead."

"! What do you…"

"CRASH THE PARTYYYYYYY!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Suddenly, from another portal, exited Sonic, Shadow, Mario and Luigi, high on chili-dogs and mushrooms and the first thing they did was forcing Naruto to drink a bottle of Tabasco ketchup. Naruto was high on Tabasco, now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke up the next morning with an enormous head-ache, in a ravaged mansion, covered in a blanket. There was people sleeping everywhere. The roof was covered with bodies, and on the ceiling… Yes, on the ceiling there were two people covered in green slime. One was Edward. He seemed to manage to sleep. Good for him. Along with there was a strange guy… With green skin and pointed ears? Man, even the hair… Green. What the… Mah. He carefully tried to walk towards the bathroom, dodging some strange guy that seemed an half-cyborg. He walked into the bathroom only to find a boy with short black hair and a mask over his eyes brushing his teeth, wearing anything but a pair of pink boxers. Naruto took a toothbrush as well and covered it in toothpaste and started… Brushing.

"… Good morning…"

"'Orning…"

"Who are you?"

"The name's Robin."

"Naruto. How did you end up here?"

"Don't remember. Probably following BB… Yes, we were following BB…"

"Who's BB?"

"The green skinned boy."

"Ah."

"… And what is that green slime?"

"Raven went berserk and covered him and his new buddy in the slime he produced when he transformed into a giant snail."

"Understood… Who's Raven?"

"The girl you screwed up last night."

"Ah, yes…"

"… I took photos…"

"… Good thing… SPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

Naruto covered the entire mirror in front of him with saliva and toothpaste, his eyes wide as glasses. Robin covered himself with a bathrobe just in time, and kept on brushing. Naruto analyzed himself. He was wearing only his orange boxers as well.

"FOT DID U ZAI?"

"… Wash your mouth…"

"_Damn toothbrush…"_ "I REPEAT! WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Low your voices. I'm not exactly sober yet… You had sex with Raven, the chick with violet hair and very pale, almost grey skin, that was sleeping with you on the sofa."

"…"

Naruto ran back to where he was before, carefully trying to not step on anyone. He got back to the sofa. There she was. A girl about his age, with long violet hair, waist-length, and grey skin. She was really a beauty. A beautiful face, a curvy body… Her chest… A C, Naruto said. Then he blushed and he got back to Robin.

"How old is she?"

"Eighteen."

"… What kind of girl is she?"

"She'll probably haunt you in your sleep when she wakes up and she gets back her memories of this night… Well, probably. By the way, your memories should be back in 3. 2. 1."

"… OMG! OO!"

"… You surely went wild, on that sofa. I think Cyborg made a video… And I think she's about to wake up."

"… Sigh… I'll go and face the consequences. And… About birth control?"

"She's on the pill. I never understood why she's on the pill even if she doesn't like going out with guys…"

"… Sigh…"

Naruto got back to the sofa, waiting for the girl… Raven. For Raven to wake up, ready to face her wrath. After some minutes, the girl started to move in her sleep. Then she sat on the bed, and rubbed her eyes slowly. Then, she blinked. Naruto said…

"… Good morning."

"… Good morning."

"… You remember what happened last night, by any case?"

"Yes. I wasn't drunk."

"… I knew it… WHAT?"

"Gotta go. I need a shower."

Raven approached Naruto and kissed him on the lips. Then, she disappeared into a portal of black light. Naruto just stood there dumb-founded.

"What the hell…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was still alive. Still shocked but alive. After a swift talk with Robin, he found out that the girl had a really bad character and she usually didn't go out with males. Him, her and two other friends were in the same team in Block B. Robin was very surprised that she actually kissed him, instead of ripping him apart with some black powers, so he believed the girl was on drugs or something. Then, he helped the maids cleaning. With the Kage Bunshins, they finished in half of the time needed. The maids thanked him with a collective hug. After that, they prepared him a huge lunch of ramen. While the squad was eating, Naruto looked around. Ichigo was full of bruises and scratch, and he had an angry face. Edward had a few bruises, but then, he noticed a few blacks on his neck. He probably managed to get himself forgiven. Proof was the grin on his face. Cloud… Was Cloud. No bruises or anything. He was eating stoic as ever while reading the newspaper. This time the thing was full of pages.

"Wild night, nh?"

"Yes…"

"… Shut up…"

"…"

"Hey, Edward! I suppose that now Winry knows that you're her boyfriend or something?"

"Yeah… And that Raven girl seemed quite a catch too, hn?"

"Yeah… I really need to thank that chili dogs eater hedgehog, later."

Edward grinned and scratched the back of his head while blushing madly. Naruto grinned as well. Ichigo just hid his face inside his bowl of rice, while Cloud ate silently, before talking again.

"I remember that the being you're supposed to thank is the same one that has beaten you unconscious yesterday. Before thanking anyone, try to think about winning the next match."

"Ehm… Right. Sorry."

"By the way, what about the next match?"

"Our next opponent is Team Cocktail. They had a draw against Team Ultimate, yesterday. By the way, the match is tomorrow afternoon. Same hour than yesterday."

"And what about Group B? What did they do?"

"… Team Togenkyo lost to Team Swordsmen. And Team Titans lost to Team Sushi Time."

"What! Goku and his pals lost!"

"Yes… If you want, read it, Naruto."

"Yes! Thanks! … …"

"… What's up with him, Cloud?"

"…"

"He probably read the provisional standings on the contenders. He's actually the weakest fighter of the tournament."

"…"

"Ah. Understood… Hey! What about us?"

"Read to find out."

"… Dead… Last… I'm… Dead last…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dead… Last…"

"COULD YOU PLEASE CUT THIS THING! THEY'RE ABOUT TO START THE FIGHT!"

Naruto went on like a comatose person with the 'Dead last' thing for 24 whole hours. Naruto hated that word. It was the word that always used to tease him and offending him. But it hurt him because it was true. He sighed, then he raised his head. This time was different. He wasn't dead last because he was weak, but because he still hadn't showed his full potential yet. He was a grown-up, now. He wasn't anymore a boy who got depressed about those words… That's right. The banner with the sentence 'Naruto Dead Last' only made him angry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure about this, Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes. This will motivate him like anything else. Just wait."

"… I agree."

"WHO CARES ABOUT NARUTO! WE WANT TO SEE CLOUD-SAMA!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And for the first match… We have a duel! The contenders who want to fight, please walk on the arena!"

Suddenly, the first contender to walk on the arena was the one from Team Cocktail. He was really strange. He dressed a large red robe a no shoes or anything, but what startled Naruto was not the incredibly long white hair, or the enormous sword that he was carrying with fur on the hilt but his pair of dog ears. While Cloud was standing, the other three were looking at each other. They were afraid of losing again. To go first. After a while, Edward was about to get up, but Cloud was already walking towards the ring.

"C-Cloud! What are you doing?"

"I'm going to win. We need a sword user."

"I-I use a sword too."

"A big sword user."

"My sword is as tall as me!"

"A capable sword user."

"Now I'm going to kill you…"

"I'll leave the rest of the fight in your hands. I have faith in you, guys."

"…"

"…"

"…"

Cloud's team mates shut immediately up. He, out of all people, trusted them. That was just what they needed to boost their fighting spirit. They observed Cloud walking on the arena and the female crowd cheering him like there was no future. On another side they even made out a portrait of Cloud's face holding up a big number of square coloured labels.

"Yeah! The first two fighters will be Cloud Strife, captain of Team Climax and Inuyasha for the Team Cocktail!"

"Hah! So you're so weak that you need to send the captain against me?"

"You've just named yourself weak, you know."

"! Sh-Shut up! I'll rip you apart with Tessaiga!"

"Whatever. My sword has no name, but it will be enough for the likes of you."

"… Teme!"

"Reaady… Fight!"

_Continue…_

_In the next chapter…_

Our heroes must win this battle absolument! ( Oh, the french! ) Otherwise… Cloud will kill them all. Stay tuned!

**Hey, the chapter was short for a reason! Here you go!**

_Special_

_Star Journal! #1_

**Climax didn't reach climax! Brotherhood the best weapon!**

The inaugurating fight of this Star Tournament was really strange, to say it in one word. The Team who fought were the Team Brothers in arms and Team Climax. The first match was a two-on-two match, the fighters Kurosaki Ichigo and Edward Elric for Team Climax and Mario Mario and Luigi Mario for Team BIA. The fight went on for five minutes. In the start, the contenders seemed on the same level, but then the Mario brothers found out their weakness, that was unfortunately for Edward and Ichigo their strong point: team-work. In a swift move, they were out. Next, it was Shadow the Hedgehog for Team BIA versus Cloud Strife, captain of Team Climax. Cloud is the only one in the Team who put up a good fight, gaining even one point for his Team. The blonde swordsman and the Black hedgehog seemed on the same level, but no one of the fighters has still showed his full potential. This is a certain for Naruto Uzumaki… In the last match the blonde shinobi lost in a disastrous way, staying into the arena just a few seconds, before getting knocked out by Sonic, captain of Team BIA. We sincerely hope that this was just a case, and that he isn't really this weak. For now, in the provisional standings he's dead-last.

_Your unbelievably cute reporter Skuld!_

_Today's pool_

From the next chapter, I'll put into the chapter an interview and the review of a fight. So…

**Who would you like to be interviewed?**

**( A ) **Goku ( Dragon Ball )

**( B )** Tidus ( Final Fantasy X )

**( C ) **Goku ( Saiyuki )

**( D )** Starfire ( Teen Titans )


	6. Motivation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone of the characters or places you'll find in this Fic! Otherwise… Well, guess it.

Ooook! And the results are… The first interview will be to Starfire of the Teen Titans! Congratulations!

Starfire: Ahhh! I'm so happy that I'm going to cook…

NO!

Starfire: … Ok.

Pheew… We were in serious danger… Now, let's answer the most interesting reviews and let's get on with the story and the interview! Enjoy!

**Ichaichauchiha1: **Just wait. Of course Naruto isn't that weak.

**Pite:** Sorry, but I don't think I'll ever put slash pairings in any of my stories. I don't hate gay people, just the slash pairings. XD

**Diablo200030002002:** Wow! XD I don't know… But I don't think I'll make a NaruXHina. I'M SICK TIRED OF THAT PAIRING! THERE ARE JUST TOO MANY STORIES ABOUT IT, AND THE MOST OF THEM NOT WELL WRITTEN! For the tails… You will see.

**chm01:** You'll discover it during the interview.

**anti-sakura:** Dear anti-sakura, that was Sakura. Lol!

**KitsuneNaruto135: **Read the interview, read the interview…

"_Hah! So you're so weak that you need to send the captain against me?"_

"_You've just named yourself weak, you know."_

"_! Sh-Shut up! I'll rip you apart with Tessaiga!"_

"_Whatever. My sword has no name, but it will be enough for the likes of you."_

"… _Teme!"_

"_Reaady… Fight!"_

**The star tournament**

**Chapter5: Motivation**

Cloud an Inuyasha rushed at each other, connecting their enormous swords. The clash sent shockwaves flying for all the arena. The referee's skirt even got up a little, like a strong wind was blowing.

"Ahhh! A violent clash! These two swordsmen are already at it!"

"…"

"Argh… You're one strong bastard…"

Inuyasha and Cloud backed off from each other, holding their swords. Inuyasha immediately rushed forward at Cloud one more time, this time doing a lot of swings. Cloud just parried or dodged like it was moving in slow motion. He dodged a last horizontal swing jumping high in the air and landing a few meters behind Inuyasha.

"Damn it…"

"…"

Inuyasha turned around and rushed one more time at Cloud. The blonde swordsman just… Stretched his right arm in front of him, gathering magic. Inuyasha seemed to notice the light around his arm, but he stopped only when Cloud said…

"Fire3."

"!"

And an enormous flame blew out of his hand and engulfed Inuyasha. The whole audience gasped. Inuyasha didn't have the time to dodge. The magic hit him straight, fair and square. Cloud kept his arms stretched watching the sphere of fire hitting Inuyasha, scorching the pavement of the arena and hitting the protective barrier. Then, he lowered it. The fire was slowly disappearing, and in the middle of it there was a shadow.

"An incredible magic power! Cloud isn't just the best swordsman of his world, then! He's a powerful magician as well! Incredible! The pavement of the arena has been half melted for the heat!"

"… You have a silly way of fighting. Swinging your sword aimlessly like there's no future… You have a great rough power, but your technique are just average… Fortunately because of your rage and lack of control, your body was covered in rough energy. That protected you from the fire… Well, not entirely."

The fire faded away. In front of Cloud there was Inuyasha, leaning on his sword. His dress was ruined, and covered now only one side of his chest and one leg completely, the left leg only half of it. On his bare body there were a lot of burns, and he was panting.

"Anf… Anf…"

"I don't know what's your level of power, because many times it can make up for the lack of technique, but… This way, you can't use it completely. Give up."

"… The hell with it!"

Suddenly Inuyasha stood up… And threw Tessaiga away.

"!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the audience a group of people, including a girl dressed as a high school student but with a bow tied around her back and a strange monk with a bandage and a Buddhist rosary around one of his hands, were sighing or shouting, or getting worried, etc…

"Baka Inuyasha! What the hell has gotten into that thick skull of himself!"

"Ahhh… I hope that man doesn't hurt him too much…"

"What? You say that even in his demon form, Inuyasha is no match for that blonde guy?"

"… Well, Shippo, if his power matches his beauty…"

"SANGO? NOT YOU TOO!"

"… I'm girl as well…"

"Leave Sango alone, Shippo… After all, she's right!"

"Oh, Buddha…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Wow… It's not a Hollow, but he know expires evil as well…"_

"… _What a unpleasant sensation…"_

"… _This feeling… I felt it just in few occasion… When I met Kyuubi… And when I met people under the effect of the curse seal… This feeling it's the feeling of pure evil…"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aaaaaaaaaaaargh!"

"…"

Inuyasha rushed at Cloud at increased speed. Cloud barely made in time to parry his hit with his sword. Inuyasha kept on pushing, though. Cloud was struggling to keep the hold of this sword.

"_His strength and speed increased… But it's like fighting a beast. He wants nothing else but blood. He fights on istinct…" _ "Stop."

"!"

Suddenly, another magic hit Inuyasha. A grey clock appeared over him. It was running, at first… But suddenly it stopped and disappeared, and Inuyasha found himself unable to move.

"Wow! Even if Inuyasha transformed Cloud still treats him like a new-born child! His power keeps on stupefying me! Now the dog-ears boy is completely defenceless! I remember you that if Cloud tries a hit on him that would cause his death, Inuyasha would be warped back to his bench! And that would mean victory for Cloud!"

"Graaaaar!"

"Have you heard? Now I could just try to chop your head off before you get free from the magic. But since the battle has been a bit boring for the audience, I've decided to show them another bit of my power. Let's say that this is 50 of my power."

Saying this, Cloud sheathed his sword and stretched both of his hands in front of him, gathering magic energy. Suddenly, he closed both of his hands into punches and lowered both of his arms in one swift motion. Suddenly… The sky began to become dark. Black-grey clouds began to fill the sky. And the enormous amount of magic energy that was rotating around Cloud disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god…"

"That damn #ç§ is going to use a summon!"

"Which one, I dunno…"

"… I think it's Bahamut."

"Yeah, Cloudie! Smash him to bits!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's happening? The sky is suddenly obscured! Is this an effect of Cloud's magic?"

Inuyasha still roared and tried to get out of the magic, while… The sky ripped in two pieces. No, more like… A hole of light appeared into it. And from the hole… Descended something, something big. Something that landed behind Cloud, big eight times himself. Something with wings, with grey skin and yellow pupil-less eyes, that was accumulating an enormous amount of an unknown, white coloured energy in his open mouth. Cloud crossed his arms. Inuyasha still struggled to get free of the hold of the 'Stop' magic. And it seemed that he was almost doing it. Too bad that Cloud turned around and said…

"Mega-flare."

And Bahamut unleashed an enormous ray of white, non-elemental energy from his mouth, while Koto jumped out of the arena one more time, landing on top of Naruto one more time. But the ray didn't stop after hitting Inuyasha. The explosion destroyed completely the barrier around the arena and an enormous gust of wind blew up in all directions. The wind passed trough the audience barrier, since it wasn't a dangerous thing, but the strength of it almost made all the audience lift from their seats. After some seconds, the sky returned back to its normal azure, Inuyasha was on his bench, unconscious and smoking, and Bahamut disappeared in a flash of light while Cloud walked back to his companions as stoic as ever. They were watching him amused as the whole audience, who was silent. The referee was the first one to talk.

"And… The winner is Cloud Strife! One point for team Climax!"

Cloud sit down, while his three companions stared at him like he had grown a second head. He sat down in the complete and utter silence, his eyes closed, while the others kept on staring at him. He opened his eyes slightly.

"What?"

"… That was… 50 of your power?"

"Yes. Because it wasn't the most powerful summon I have. With that summon, I reach the 60 of my power."

"O-O-O-Only 60!"

"Yes. From then on, you can include my sword techniques. With my most powerful one, the Omnislash, I reach the 80 of my power."

"80..."

"And… Then? After that?"

"… That, I can't tell you. Remember that I'm going to be your opponent, later in this tournament."

"Y-Yes…"

"For the next fight, we have Monkey D. Rufy for team Cocktail! Team Climax, send a fighter!"

"… I'll go."

"… Ok. Good luck, Ed."

"… Yes…"

"…"

Edward walked towards the arena. His opponent was a strange looking guy with a straw hat hanging from his neck. But he wasn't worried about his fight. He, Ichigo and Naruto were all thinking about the same thing.

"_If that… If that THING was only… 50 of his power… … What kind of monster is, this man?"_

Cloud, in the meanwhile, was just sitting there, arms crossed, eyes closed, silent. That… Till he felt observed. He turned his head to the crowd. He immediately found out who was staring at him. A guy around dressed in a strange white and azure dress and brown mantle with a hood…

"!"

"? Cloud, what's up?"

"… Referee, it's possible to leave the arena during a fight?"

"Eh? Well, since you've already fought, you can go. Just think about the place you want to be and cross the portal."

"… Thanks."

"Eh? You're leaving?"

"… Just for five minutes."

Said this, Cloud walked away and trough the portal. He thought about appearing near the man that was staring at him… And there he was. Only that… The man was walking away. Cloud followed him trough the crowd of people, ignoring the squeals and the eventually fainting fan-girls, till the man stopped. They stopped in the middle of a corridor, and the young mysterious man was giving his back to Cloud.

"… Nice fight."

"… I suppose."

"Really. The opponent was weak and you couldn't use your best moves, but… How was your expression? Ok…"

"… You haven't changed at all, Ramza Beoulve."

"… You neither, Cloud Strife."

The young man turned around and lowered his hood, revealing dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. The young man looked around Cloud's same age, and they shared an almost identical serious look. They looked at each other for a while, then they… Smirked, and then… They embraced each other like they were brothers, and patted each other's back with strength.

"I'd never bet anything that we would see each other again…"

"Don't tell me… Especially after how we left each other the last time…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gom Gom… Gatling!"

"Damn! Again!"

Ed clapped his hands and slammed them into the ground, creating a shield of earth to protect himself from the attack. Like before, the strange attack due to the elastic powers of Rufy smashed the thing, but Edward managed to be unharmed. He clapped his hands one more time and rushed to the left. He trusted both of his palms into the air, and he sent ice spikes, appeared out of nowhere towards Rufy. The gum boy stretched and lengthened himself and dodged the attack.

"Incredible fight! Two powers so different can make up a wonderful fight! The power of the Devil's fruit versus the power of Alchemy!"

"_Uhm… This guy is something…"_

"Uhuhuh… You know, I'm having fun! Would you like to enter my crew?"

"Ehm… Sorry, I have my own world to return to."

"Too bad… Never mind! Gum Gum…"

"Air…"

"Cannon!"/"Cannon!"

While Rufy used his arms, Edward used his alchemy to make the air implode. The impact was very violent, sending gales of wind everywhere. They seemed on draw. The match wasn't going to end soon, it seemed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What have you been up to?"

After the usual greetings, the two warriors decided to go and talk while drinking something that had more alcohol than water. The bar of the stadium was strange. It was a mix between a medieval tavern and a night club.

"Nothing much… After the whole mess of the Lucavi I was forced to exile, since I'm blamed as an heretic now… Along with all the people who helped me… I'm glad that they believe us dead."

"Yes…"

"By the way, Orlandu… He's dead. A rare illness…"

"… I'm sorry to hear that. Orlandu is one of the people I respected the more, in my life… And the others?"

"Rafa and Malak decided to be on their own way, and Reis and Beowulf the same… The rest of us, we took the first boat that headed out of the continent. We live in some islands of the south… We decided to make something like… A mercenary group. We do missions like hunting for pirates and things like that."

"Fighting, sun and tropical weather. Can you ask for more?"

"Ahahah. Nothing…"

"Uhm… And how are things between you and Agrias?"

"Ehm… Let's say… That we… We became… Something more than just friends… That's all…"

"Ahahah!"

Cloud laughed at the embarrassed behaviour of his best friend from another dimension. They had like a sort of affinity. They had met when Cloud fell into the stream in the Northern Crater. The thing actually transported him into Ramza's world. Cloud couldn't remember anything of his past, and Ramza helped him. They fought the Lucavi together and then Ramza managed to send him back to his world using the power of the stones.

"And… Delita?"

"… My ex-best friend? That damn bastard that manipulated me and caused the death of I don't know how much people just for his damn ambition? Oh, fine. In the end he killed even Ovelia. He told the truth to his people, though. She tried to kill him… To avenge us and the others. Agrias cried…"

"… Don't worry. One day the truth will be discovered, and you'll be… A hero."

"… Lame consolation. In the meanwhile, I lost the good name of the Beoulve, my brothers are dead, and I'm forced to live out of my home continent."

"…"

"Well, I'm not here to talk about sad things."

"Yes… By the way, if you're here, why didn't you enter the tournament? I would have looked forward for a match with you."

"… I don't need to do it."

"? You… Don't need?"

"… I can't say anything to you before the second phase of the tournament, sorry. By the way, I was able to know about your life till now."

"Yeah… Last time I was a bit… Forgetful…"

"Hmph… I was able to know about everything. Included… Your motivation."

"… So, what? The wish is mine."

"… Do you remember what happened when Ajora… No, Altima was resurrected?"

"Ramza, that was a whole…"

"It's the same thing, Cloud. No matter what's the reason. It's an abominable thing."

"… I…"

"There's a world where resurrecting people is easy as a piece of cake. You just need to collect seven things. And guess what? That world is always in danger. Always."

"…"

"And…. Should I remember you why she died?"

"…"

"How can you know if the planet isn't going to react at the suddenly disappearance of that particular life force?"

"…"

"… And… Last, but more important thing… Did you forget how you acted around my sister, when you were part of the group?"

"…"

_Flashback_

_It was the end. The end of everything. Altima was dead. This time for good. But… Ramza and all his friends were forced to leave their homeland. They were officially dead, but they couldn't take the risk of being discovered. The one who suffered the most of this was obviously Alma. She was only 18, after all. And she had seen a lot… Maybe too much. She sat there, alone, around the fire, looking at nothing._

"…"

"_Mind if I sit?"_

"_? Cloud…"_

_The man from another world. That was his nickname that Alma had chosen for him. She liked making nicknames for other people. She shook her head. Cloud sat beside her around the fire. They stayed like this, in silence, for minutes, then…_

"_You know… I cannot understand how you feel…"_

"… _It's alright…"_

"_But… We have something in common."_

"_?"_

"_We both know what we must do to solve our problems: go on."_

"…"

"_That's it, right?"_

"… _Thanks."_

"_! Hey!"_

_Said that last thanks, Alma… Leaned her head on the right shoulder of Cloud, earning a bright red blush from the blonde swordsman. She closed her eyes._

"_Ehm… What are you doing?"_

"_I'm very tired…"_

"… _There's the… Ehm… The tent…"_

"_Hmmm… Your hair… Smell nice…"_

"_A-Alma? ALMA!"_

"_Zzzzz…"_

"_I can't believe this… Alma is in love…"_

"_Could you please focus on what are we doing instead of your sister?"_

"_Do you have to act like a commander even when we're making out, Agrias?"_

_End of the flashback_

"I-I didn't remember… My other feelings…"

"Now you're stuttering."

"…"

"Think about this matter seriously, Cloud. Living in the past is bad. It's better to enjoy the present."

"… I have to go back to the arena."

"… Yes, you should."

They got up from their seats and headed for the portal of the bar. Before entering, the two of them looked at each other, and Ramza took something out of his pocket. Cloud grabbed it.

"This is a photo of our mansion with a phone number behind it. Alma's room phone number."

"… Listen, Ramza I…"

"Come on, it's easy to use a phone. Just insert the numbers."

Said that, Ramza stepped into the portal and disappeared. Cloud stood there dumbfounded for a few seconds. He then grabbed the photo with both hands, ready to rip it and then… … He sighed loudly and put it into his pocket.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Cloud was back at the arena, Naruto was walking towards the arena. Cloud inarched an eyebrow. The fight was already finished? He sat near Edward.

"Ten minutes and your fight is already over?"

"Not only mine. I won with that Rufy guy, while Ichigo draw with that… Chrono."

"Understood… So, we won."

"Yes. Now, let's sit and watch how Naruto fights for real, this time."

Naruto was determined to not making a fool of himself again. He was going to try his best, to win. After all, he was going to fight the captain of the team. The boy was indeed… Strange. He had pointed years and strange hair, blonde with a little bit of acid green.

"Pheew… Well, we've lost, Jak. So, it's useless to get our butts toasted fighting another guy, right? Come on, leave this ring at once, cowboy…"

"Ahhh! Come on, Daxter. I wasn't here for the prize to begin with. I was here to have some fun."

"Sigh… Hero-syndrome… Or is it the Dark eco?"

_Continue…_

_In the next chapter…_

NarutoVSJak&Daxter! How will Naruto do against one of the most famous duo of all universes? Just one way to know! Stay tuned!

And now, it's…

**Interview time!**

**Good morning! Here we are with our guest! Starfire!**

Shalkutan to all of you!

**Ehm… Yes. Now, we want to ask you some questions. How do you feel knowing that you're one of the only two females who fight into this tournament?**

Uhm… Don't know?

… **Ok. Let's talk about you. Could you please tell us what would your wish be, if you would happen to win?**

Of course! I would wish tons of Papaka for all of you!

**Ehm… Isn't that the strange thing you prepared that made our cameraman intoxicated and on the verge on insanity?**

Yes!

… **Ok. Time for some gossip. We know that you and various other athletes put up a Rave party in the mansion of team Climax, and we know that your team-mate, Raven, slept with Naruto Uzumaki, athlete of team Climax. What can you say?**

Ehm… I can say that Naruto is probably going to die.

**Eh?**

Well, Raven is usually all moody and such. But when she has his period of multiple personalities, one time she can be like "Eeeew…" and then like "Yeah, whatever…", etc… That night… She was like "POUND MY BEEEEEP". So… Eheheh…

… **Ok, that was the freakest thing I've ever heard of. Well, thanks for your time. Goodbye, Starfire!**

Byebye!

**Next pool!**

**( A ) **Vegeta ( Dragon ball )

**( B ) **Zidane ( FFIX )

**( C ) **Cho Hakkai ( Saiyuki )


	7. Bio2

Uhm… What's this lack of reviews? I want MOOOOORE reviews! Lol! Well, now, here's a second Bio for the characters! Enjoy!

_Name:_ Shadow the Hedgehog

_From:_ Sonic the series

_Fighting style, special powers:_ He's very, very similar to Sonic. Same speed and similar fighting style. But unlike Sonic, he can operate the Chaos control in minor quantities.

_Note//_

_Name:_ The Mario brothers!

_From:_ The Mario series

_Fighting style, special powers:_ These two brothers are incredible fighters. Their fighting style bases on their jumps and their incredible amount of Special Items. But while Mario is always up for a good fight for a good reason, Luigi needs some… Pushing.

_Note:_ Since they're brothers, one Bio for the both of them seemed reasonable to me.

_Name:_ Robin

_From:_ Teen Titans

_Fighting style, special powers:_ Robin, once Batman's apprentice and sort of Son-in-law, is of course a great expert of martial arts, and like his mentor he can use a lot of various gadgets.

_Note//_

_Name:_ Raven

_From:_ Teen Titans

_Fighting style, special powers:_ Being a half-demon, Raven possesses Dark Powers that she has difficulties to control if she not meditates. But she's maybe the most powerful member of the Teen Titans.

_Note: _I bet you're curious about what she will do with Naruto. Lol

_Name:_ Inuyasha

_From:_ Inuyasha

_Fighting style, special powers:_ He's a half-demon. Half dog, to tell the truth. His cute dog ears are due to this. He fights using Tessaiga, his sword, or his fangs and other parts of his body, when he goes berserk.

_Note//_

_Name:_ Monkey D. Rufy

_From:_ One Piece

_Fighting style, special powers:_ The future king of pirates ate the Devil's Fruit of Gum-Gum, so the he gained his elastic powers. He can use his body in any ways he wants.

_Note:_ For the one who read the spoilers, I didn't give him the powers he shows from the fight with Blueno because I've already decided who will be the sixteen characters who will enter the main tournament.

_Name:_ Chrono

_From:_ Chrono Cross

_Fighting style, special powers:_ He's a swordsman, but I don't know very much about his fighting powers, since Chrono Cross was a gdr based a lot on combined attacks.

_Note//_

_Name:_ Ramza

_From:_ Final Fantasy Tactics

_Fighting style, special powers:_ Blamed as heretic, he's instead the hero who saved his world from the demons Lucavi. He's master in all the Jobs of his world. Cloud has a great respect for him.

_Note:_ In Final Fantasy Tactics Cloud Strife can be summoned and used as a character. His first words are: "What happened? The last thing I remember was being caught in that stream…" Who has played Final Fantasy VII can easily guess when, in the timeline, Cloud arrived into Ivalice.

And that's all, for today! Now I'm going to fill my 60 GB iPod with whatever I can find on the PC! Stay tuned!


	8. A team

Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO! BUT I'M ITALIAN! ITALY! ITALY! ITALY! WEEEEE ARE THE CHAMPIOOOOOOONS, MY FRIEEEEEND…

CAMPIONI DEL MONDO! CAMPIONI DEL MONDO! CAMPIONI DEL MONDO! WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! I'M HAAAAAAPPY! _I'M REALLY SPECIAL CAUSE I'M ITALIAN! LOOK AT MY…_ Ok, let's stop this ruin of the Happy Song. LET'S GO ON WITH THE STORY! THIS TIME I'LL SAY 'ENJOY' IN ITALIAN! NO! IN DIALECT FROM NAPLES, BECAUSE CANNAVARO IS FROM NAPLES! AND I'M FROM NAPLES TOO! ITALY! NAPLES! UAGLIU', ARRECREIATEV!

Ramza: Ehm… While Cloud hits him with the sword to make him sane one more time, here are the answers to the reviews.

**Dairokkan:** Uhm… Nope. No Sephiroth final fight, sorry. But he will be in this fic. And not as a memory.

**chm01: **lol Don't know for the Raven thing, but she will surely be pretty pissed off. For the battle, you got the idea! But Daxter will fight too! Did you play Daxter for PSP? Great game! By the way, this Jak comes from after the events in Jak2. So, only Dark eco. No Light eco.

**Firehedgehog:** A little tip. Once you summoned Cloud, you must give him a Materia Blade to make him use the Limit Breaks.

"_Ten minutes and your fight is already over?"_

"_Not only mine. I won with that Rufy guy, while Ichigo draw with that… Chrono."_

"_Understood… So, we won."_

"_Yes. Now, let's sit and watch how Naruto fights for real, this time."_

"_Pheew… Well, we've lost, Jak. So, it's useless to get our butts toasted fighting another guy, right? Come on, leave this ring at once, cowboy…"_

"_Ahhh! Come on, Daxter. I wasn't here for the prize to begin with. I was here to have some fun."_

"_Sigh… Hero-syndrome… Or is it the Dark eco?"_

**The star tournament**

**Chapter6: A team**

"Very well, ladies and gentleman! Now, here's the final match of this battle! The Team Cocktail had a draw last time with Team Ultimate, and now they have technically lost the opportunity to take part into the tournament! Now, let's see if Jak will show us a fight like the one he had during the last match! I remember you that he was the only one who won his fight, during the last match, while Naruto lost in an awful way against Sonic the Hedgehog! Did he underestimate his opponent, or is he just too weak?"

"_She's cute, you can't kill her. She's cute, you can't kill her. She's cute…"_

While the count to zero started, Naruto observed his opponent. He didn't have any visible weapons, and the strange orange animal seemed harmless, but Naruto knew that he shouldn't judge from looks only. Especially after the fight with Sonic. In fact suddenly the guy, named Jak, took out practically of nowhere a strange weapon. A gun with a red ammo cartridge. And the orange haired animal had now a strange cylindrical pack on his shoulders, connected with what seemed like… A diffuser for bug-poison?

"…" "_I don't know what those weapons are, but it's better if I pay attention…"_

Naruto took out a pair of kunais and a pair of shurikens, and stared at his opponent(s), waiting for the signal of starting the fight. Five… Four… Three… Two… One…

"Reeeeeady! Fight!"

Naruto made the first move. He threw the weapons towards the duo. Jak dodged them just jumping. Naruto caught the occasion to throw another bunch of weapons towards them. In the air, they couldn't dodge… That's what he believed. Jak just smirked and took aim towards the weapons.

"Dax, gas in the hole."

"Ooook… BUT BE SURE TO SAVE US FROM THOSE DANGEROUS AND SHARP OBJECTS!"

"Come on, Daxter. Did you ever see me missing a target?"

When the kunais and shuriken were into fire range, Jak shoot with the Scatter gun. A red wave of air exited the gun, and deflected all the objects that were heading towards the duo, while Daxter hurled something towards the ground.

"_He deflected them all… An interesting weapon. And what the hell did that thing throw at me? A coke?"_

Too bad that it wasn't a coke, since the thing exploded in the exact moment it impacted the ground. A cloud of green smoke… No, gas. A cloud of green gas. Poison gas. Naruto managed to notice that it was poisoned because it made his throat irritated. But it wasn't a lethal poison, if not absorbed in great quantities. Not for a human, at least. So, it was some kind of poison for bugs or other animals. Naruto got distracted for a minute, and when he glanced to the sky one more time, Jak and Daxter weren't in the air anymore.

"Where…"

"Behind you."

"!"

Naruto turned around barely, just in time to block Jak's punch, but immediately after he got hit in the head by Daxter, who used the diffuser as a club.

"Ouch!"

"Your turn, Jak!"

"Great job, Dax!"

"Ow!"

Naruto got hit under the jaw by Jak, who used the butt of his gun to hit him. Then he grabbed him by the clothes and elbowed him in the ribs, and finally he leaned the morph gun against his chest.

"Don't worry. It's not a lethal blow…"

"Oh, kami…"

Jak fired with the scatter gun right in the stomach of Naruto, sending him flying and rolling on the floor. The audience gasped, while Naruto was there, immobile on the ground, then he got back on his feet.

"Sorry, but I'm a lot tougher that you think…"

"… I noticed it…"

"OH MY GOSH! JAK!"

Some blood got out of the mouth of both the fighters. While to everyone was evident why it had happened to Naruto, not everyone managed to notice why it had happened to Jak too. One of the few was Cloud. He had seen everything. Before Jak pulled the trigger, Naruto had managed to hit his stomach with a punch strengthened by a chakra layer, with incredible speed. Even Koto, the referee, was dumbfounded.

"Ehm… I didn't see anything, but it seems that Naruto managed to lad a blow as well! What an incredible fighter!"

"_And with this, I'm not dead-last anymore. Now, to prove that I'm even better…"_

"Ok, Dax. It seems that this one is a tough one. So… Dax, I'll need your help."

"Aww… I know this was a bad day the time I got out of bad…"

Said that, Daxter jumped down from Jak's shoulder, and on the ground, manoeuvring his diffuser. Then, he tossed another can of poison gas. Naruto this time was prepared for the thing. He would detect their attacks even in the smoke. But this time… They didn't attack. Naruto managed to see the two manoeuvring their weapons. Jak's morph gun changed, and became a whole different thing with an azure ammo cartridge, this time. While Daxter placed something on his diffuser, then he took aim… And fired. The diffuser became a flamethrower.

"!" _"This gas is flammable! If I don't get out of here… But Jak is ready for me to get out."_

The burst of flame hit the cloud of gas, making it an inferno. Then, something got out of the flames just in time. Jak immediately fired with the Vulcan, tens of projectiles hitting Naruto everywhere. Then… Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"!"

"What the…"

"Dax, clear the sight."

"Ok, ok! Jeez…"

Daxter fired another kind of projectile, this one sending shockwaves in all directions, clearing the match of smoke and flames. But Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Jak and Daxter looked around, but they couldn't see him anywhere, nor in nor out of the arena.

"Where the hell…"

"Under you!"

"!"

Jak jumped just in time to dodge Naruto's hands that were to grab his ankles and pull him under, since he used the inner decapitation technique. But Naruto followed him and neared him, and trusted a palm towards his face, but Jak dodged. Then Naruto tried a roundhouse kick, and Jak barely dodged that too. Naruto then started trusting at him a barrage of hits. Jak dodged or parried barely in time.

"Eh… Nice martial arts."

"Martial what? Well, thanks anyway. And it seems that you noticed my weak point…"

"Hmph."

Cloud was observing the exchange of blows. He had noticed too Jak's weak point. No matter into which form it was, his Morph gun was still a mid-long range weapon. So he couldn't use it at close range, and if Naruto could force him to fight at close range only, victory would be his. However… He forgot something important, that Cloud noticed from the beginning and that Jak knew too well. Suddenly, Naruto managed to grab both of Jak's hands, crossed, while his ones were straight.

"Gotcha."

"Hey, you're forgettin' something."

"What? Do you have a smelly breath?"

"Jak, the guy is so dumb that if you don't say someone, instead of something, he will not understand!"

"! AAAAAAAAAH!"

Too bad that Naruto forgot about Daxter, because he electro-shocked his ass. And not just that, because the electricity went trough his entire body, paralyzing him for a few seconds, but enough for Jak to kick him high in the air, and then fire with the Vulcan.

"Aaaaah!"

"?"

In the meanwhile, Naruto's friends, Ichigo and Edward included, got worried. Jak shoot him with an incredible amount of projectiles.

"Naruto!"

"… Stay calm."

"What do you mean, stay calm! He…"

"Remember what the referee said. If that would have been a lethal blow, for him, now Naruto would be at our side."

"… Right."

"So… He can still fight."

"… I think so."

Naruto landed on the ground, bleeding from all the holes that now decorated his body, while Jak and Daxter just observed, Daxter worried that they may have killed him. Jak stared at him for a while, then he said…

"Come on, stand up."

"…"

"I know you can still fight, otherwise you would have been teleported out of the arena."

"… I'm waiting."

"Waiting? For what?"

"… For the holes on my face to heal."

"!"

"… Done. It would have been a little gross for the audience."

Naruto stood newly up, without any holes from the projectiles that struck him before. They were now all on the floor. His clothes were ruined, but he seemed like new, apart the smoke coming out of his body, symbolising the healing, and the blood that now was on the floor and that drenched his clothes.

"… Aren't you something."

"Too bad I forgot about your little friend, there…"

The crowd cheered for Naruto. He was still up and able to fight. Then he picked up a bit of his splattered blood with his right hand, and started doing hand-seals.

"I didn't realize that your partner, there, was so though… So, I'll take the right to call upon a partner as well."

"?"

"Aaaah… This is bad, this is bad!"

Suddenly, Naruto called upon a big wave of chakra, and then he slammed his palm onto the ground.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu! Summoning technique!"

"!"

Suddenly, an enormous cloud of smoke appeared in front of Naruto. And when the white smoke cleared, appeared a dark orange toad, big as Naruto. He was dressing a battle armour and in his right hand he was holding a big katana.

"!"

"Oh, man! I KNEW IT THIS DAY WAS GOING TO BE BAD! THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE! No, wait. The worst day of my life was when I became this orange furball that it is me, BUT IT'S STILL A BAD DAY! JAAAAK!"

"Yo, Naruto. It's been a long time."

"Yo, Gamakichi. I need your help."

"What? The guy with pointed ears giving you problems?"

"No… To tell you the truth, I need you to take care of the orange guy, there."

"? YOU CALLED ME FOR THAT MIDGET?"

"Hey. It's strong. Don't underestimate it, or I'll tell Bunta."

"Geez, ok, ok… Sorry, orange thing, but I have to squash you."

"JAAAAAAAAAK!"

"Hmmm… It seems that, this time, you'll have to take care of yourself, Dax."

"WHAT?"

_**JakVSNaruto**_

"Ok! Let's start this thing again!"

"Sure thing!"

"?"

Jak was not holding anymore his Morph Gun, but he rushed at Naruto and elbowed him. Naruto soon found himself exchanging a quarry of blows with Jak, but he didn't understand why he decided to not use his weapon anymore… Then, he understood. He deduced that Naruto could do strange techniques using the hands. So, he had to keep his hands occupied. At the same time, he couldn't use the morph gun. And Naruto found out that in martial arts, they were even. Suddenly they both blocked each other punches with the other hand. This reminded Naruto of the first Sakura-Ino battle at their first Chunin selection exam.

"This is simply incredible! Naruto is putting on a fight that surely made up for his previous disaster! It's so exciting! I'll get out of the ring, because I think things will get heated up, now!"

"Hmph… Quite strong, I see…"

"Yeah… Now, what about upgrading the level of this battle?"

"I agree."

They both released each other, and they jumped back and somersaulted, then, they stepped on the barrier. They continued their fight in the air, using the barrier to jump and bounce. They clashed in the air a big number of times, before falling back down to the ground and going back to exchanging blows on the ground. Suddenly, they both managed to hit each other on the jaw. They somersaulted back.

"…" "_This is not taking anywhere…"_

"…" "_I have to finish this in one blow…"_

Suddenly, Jak put out the Morph gun one more time. This time, the thing had a Purple curtridge. He dropped on one of his knees, taking the aim. In the meanwhile, Naruto was standing, his head slightly dropped. Then, he stretched out his right hand. There was silence for a few seconds, just the sounds of the ongoing battle between Gamakichi and Daxter. Suddenly, the point of the Peacemaker started to glow in purple sparkles of light, and the sound of the charging blow began to be heard in the arena. In the meanwhile, Naruto was gathering Chakra around his arm. Yes, around his arm. Not in the palm of his hand. This was a powered version of the Rasengan. Suddenly, his entire arm was covered in gales of wind. And then, he rushed at Jak. Jak had finished charging the Peacemaker, but was waiting for Naruto to be in a certain range. He was currently at ten meters from him.

"…" "_Not yet…"_

"Ahhhh!"

Five meters…

"…" "_Not yet…"_

Three meters… Two…

"Ude Rasengan! ( Arm Rasengan )"

"_Now!"_ "Take this!"

Jak fired with the peacemaker while Naruto trusted his punch and his arm towards, all the wind around his arm propelling forward in one blow. An enormous explosion blew up, sending wind trough the entire arena and the terraces of the audience. And sending both fighters flying back and smashing into the barrier.

"Argh!"

"Aaak!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, god! Jak!"

"Calm down, mechanic girl. He's alright."

"Oh, sorry if I'm not so frigid like you, almighty baron daughter!"

"Do you want a fight!"

"Bring it on!"

"Calm down, girls…"

"Leave them be, Torn. After all, Jak is good. I'm more worried about… DAMN!"

"You can't talk of the devil, Samos that… Daxter is toasted for good along with that frog. Thank Mar that Tess isn't here."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jak and Naruto went to the ground, stunned. But they quickly got back to the world of living when they got hit by the shockwave of the huge explosion that detonated by where were fighting Daxter and Gamakichi.

"Owww… ?"

"Tsk… ? … ! DAXTER!"

_**DaxterVSGamakichi**_

"…"

While Jak and Naruto went back to fight, Daxter was slowly backing away from Gamakichi, who was unsheathing his other Katana from the sheath on his back.

"S-Stay away! I warn you! I'm a karate god! I'm the One! The Force is strong with this one of me!"

"Stop blabbering and this will be painless and quick…"

"AAAARGH!"

Daxter dodged one, two, three blows of Katana on the ground. Then he ran away, and bumped into the barrier of the arena. While he rubbed his nose, he slowly turned around, to see Gamakichi in front of him.

"And now?"

"Now…"

"? What is that… AAARGH!"

Daxter shocked Gamakichi's nose. Fortunately, the toad had never seen something like that, before. Daxter run under his legs at high speed.

"NOW I RUN LIKE HELL!"

"Tsk…"

Gamakichi turned around and jumped, leaving prints in the pavement. And he landed in front of Daxter, who made an U-Turn and ran away in the opposite directions, just to find that Gamakichi had launched the two Katanas in front of him, blocking his way. The he turned around to see that Gamakichi was doing hand-seals.

"Suiton! Water cannonballs!"

"AAAARGH!"

Daxter pulled out his flamethrower and he counterattacked water with fire. He stopped the attack, but now the area was covered in smoke.

"DAMN DAMN DAMN! NOW HE'LL COME BEHIND ME AND HE'LL SLIT MY TROATH! HOW WAS THE PSYCHO THEME! TAN-TAN-TAN-TAN… AH!"

Suddenly, the shockwave produced by the impacting of the Ude Rasengan and the Peacemaker's blow cleared the area from the smoke, but he couldn't see Gamakichi anywhere… Because he was above. And he noticed it when he fell on him, smashing him to the ground with one of his pawns. A lot of cans of poison gas got out of his bag, rolling on the floor around.

"Aaak… My breaaath… My sinuses…"

"Any last wish?"

"Eeergh… Yeees… I want to have a drink…"

"Well, take it out."

Too bad that Gamakichi didn't know that Daxter wasn't going to die. So, the ottsel pulled out a can of… Pressurized poison gas.

"Is that a drink?"

"Yeees… An explosive one…" _"Well, at least this cook won't be a problem for Jak anymore…"_

Suddenly, Daxter opened his flamethrower and when the fire hit the can…

"Boom."

"!"

The enormous explosion made both of the opponents fly away, scorched and burned all over their orange bodies. After a few seconds Gamakichi disappeared in a puff of smoke, while Daxter rolled a bit more on the ground. Gamakichi got more damage because behind him there were a lot of poison gas cans that exploded, but Daxter was, after all, less resistant than him. So, he ended up smoking and burned on the floor, in front of the amused looks of the entire arena.

"DAXTER!"

"…" "_He defeated Gamakichi sacrificing himself…"_

"Woah! What an amazing move! Sacrificing himself, the little Daxter managed to defeat Naruto's summoning! What courage! What a friendship towards his companion!"

"… It's… It's all your fault…"

"?"

"It's… All your fault… DAMN IT!"

"!"

Suddenly, Naruto felt like a chill trough his spine. Jak was changing. His body was gathering chakra, emitting an enormous amount of killing intent, and morphing. His skin, his hair, were becoming a mix between violet and white, and his fangs and nails were longer, and his mouth morphed into a feral grin. Then… He rushed at him. Naruto tried to block the hit with the fangs with his Katana. He broke it in half. Then he grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into the ground. One more time. One more time. Then he punched him in the stomach and sent him flying towards the barrier. Naruto fell on the ground, but quickly got back on his feet, blood coming out of his mouth, because he was coming back. Naruto made a bunch of hand-seals.

"Fuuton! Wind tunnel no Jutsu!"

Suddenly an enormous spiral of wind appeared horizontally in front of Naruto, pushing towards Jak, pushing him away. Jak struggled to stay on the ground, but suddenly he let out a feral roar and he dispelled the jutsu.

"!" _"He dispelled it with that strange energy! He fights exactly like me when…"_ "Urgh!"

With another hit of the hand, Naruto was sent flying to the left, a lot of meters far away. While Jak was rushing one more time at him, he was slowly getting back on his feet.

"…" "_It can't be helped…"_

"AAARGH!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

The whole audience gasped when Jak tried to slash Naruto's head with his clawed hand… But he got stopped… By another clawed hand. Naruto was changing as well. His nails had grown as well, and his hair had become even longer and with streaks of red. They began to raise, they were now all pointed towards the sky. And Naruto's eyes were now red with slits. Suddenly, he emitted an enormous amount of red chakra, that surrounded him, blazing around him like a flame, and send wind in all directions.

"…"

"…"

_Flashback_

"_YOU CAN GET RID OF ME… BUT YOU WILL NEVER GET RID OF MY POWER! MY POWER THAT WILL BE YOUR CURSE AS WELL! AHAHAHAHAH!"_

_End of the flashback_

"… Let's do this."

"!"

Suddenly, Naruto punched Jak hard into the face, with an enormous force, sending him flying several meters back. The heir of Mar got back on his feet with a backflip and rushed at Naruto, who was doing the same. In the meanwhile, Naruto was preparing another Ude Rasengan, while Jak was gathering all the Dark Eco energy he had in his right hand. The two right hands met.

"Ude Rasengan!"

"Dark Bomb!"

… Another explosion, more and more bigger than the previous ones in that match. The first barrier broke, and Edward fell on his butt, while Ichigo struggled and Cloud just stood there, his hair not even moving the slightly. Was it Mako or was it enormous amounts of Gel? When the smoke and the frightening energy and killer intent faded, they were both on the ground, burned, bleeding, maybe unconscious. No. Not unconscious. Naruto got back on his feet and approached Jak, who was on his back, not able to move, but still conscious. He approached him and then he took out a kunai.

"I win… It seems…"

"… No. You lose."

"… Wh… …"

Naruto got hit into the head by a vacant can of Poison Gas, and he fell to the ground, unconscious. He was too tired. That hit was enough. Daxter approached slowly Jak.

"Eh… He forgot… About me… One more time…"

"… You damn orange thing… I believed you were done for good…"

"That's why I managed to surprise both of you… You forgot about the teleport-when-in-life-danger thing."

"… I'm glad your okay…"

Koto jumped onto the ring and approached Naruto. He was unconscious. So she cleared her troath.

"The point will be assigned to Jak, but we can say this: the winner is Daxter!"

The whole audience cheered and clapped. Even Cloud, Ichigo and Edward. Naruto lost, but their team won nonetheless. They didn't blame Naruto. Jak's and Daxter's teamwork was perfect. A very rare thing to see. They got on the arena and grabbed the unconscious form of him, while Koto announced that their team was the winner one. Cloud went to Jak and helped him up.

"You put on a great fight. Congratulations."

"… Congratulate Dax, here."

"Yeah… Don't forget about the poor otsell."

"Congratulations. Too bad that you will not continue on with the tournament."

"You know what? We would have retired even if we managed to do it. This fight took everything from the both of us."

"Yeah…"

"Hmph. Well, see ya around.

In the meanwhile, a group of happy ninjas, including a pink haired girl and a hokage who were planning on founding the Cloud's fan club, a clapping Kazekage and hyuuga, stared at their comrade, smiling sadly.

"… He's still afraid."

"Yes."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Naruto woke up, he was in his bed, all his comrades around him dressed causally, his injuries healed and his clothes replaced by his pyjama. He smiled and sighed.

"I lost, right?"

"Yes. But the team won. That's what matters."

"Tsk… I underestimated that orange thing…"

"Naruto, can we ask you…"

"Something about that strange power of mine that made me emit killing intent?"

"Ehm… Yes."

"Ok…"

"…"

"The day I was born, an incredibly powerful demon was sealed in my belly. With the time, I managed to use his power. But at certain levels, it made me go berserk. Now, after some things, the demon is gone, but his powers still remains."

"… Understood."

"Not afraid of me?"

"If have to tell you the truth, I have a sort of demon to control as well."

"I tried to resurrect my dead mother and my missing limbs… Went missing, as well as my brothers' body."

"… I didn't do anything like that, but I can understand how you feel."

"… Thanks. Well, now. What about…"

"CRASH THE PARTYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"NOT THOSE HEDGEHOGS AND PLUMBERS AGAIN!"

_Continue…_

_In the next chapter…_

The final battle for Naruto and friends begins. Like before, to win is a must. But Edward will find himself in a rather dangerous battle, since his opponent is no other but… Silver Surfer. Stay tuned!

**And now, with the interview! This week's interviewed is… Zidane Tribal!**

Hi, everyone. Girls especially…

**Ahh… The ladies' man touch. Now, Zidane. Let's talk about you. Why did you accepted on entering this tournament?**

Well… I had a fight with my girl.

**You're talking about… Princess Garnet Alexandros?**

Correct. At first I didn't want to enter, but then she said that I was lazy, a coward, etc… I still was there, doing nothing… BUT WHEN SHE SAID THAT I WAS GETTING FAT I WENT CRAZY! So, I'm here to demonstrate that she knows nothing about me.

**Ok… What do you think about your team-mates?**

Well, Squall is all moody. A little emo too, maybe… Tidus is a nice guy. He's trying to teach me blitzball, saying that my tail would be great for some moves, while Link is a bit strange. He's always thinking about something else. But when you get him to talk to you, he's a nice guy.

**Good. Any particular people you're longing to fight with?**

Yup. I want a rematch with that damn Jack Spicer! I mean, I won against him, but he made a fool of me all the time! He didn't use his full power neither! I mean, he was all like: "You're not worthy to witness the power of this Evil Genius!"! I SO WANT TO KICK HIS ASS EVEN HARDER!

**Ehm… Ok. Well, it's been a pleasure, Zidane! See you in the matches!**

Thanks! Write me, girls!

_**And now… TATATA-TAAAAN!**_

_Star Omake #1_

_Cloud's indecision_

While downstairs a lot of people were partying, Cloud was having a battle with himself. Himself and a particular object. He tried to reach for it, but he quickly retracted the hand, looking away. He then tried to reach it one more time, but then he stood up and took a few walks around the room. He stopped in front of it one more time. He stretched his arm and hand, then he got to the floor and started doing push ups. But up to ten push-ups, he stopped, sitting on the floor, staring at the object.

"… The hell with it."

He stood up and grabbed it.

"…" "_789-8765195…"_ "… … Hello, Alma? It's me, Cloud… … Yes, of course I remember about you… … Yes, but I got back my memories a few… … Alma, I understand that you're happy, but I don't think that you should walk into your brother's room while he's with Ag… Hello? That girl… … … Here you are. Yes, I heard the screams. … Well, I called because… Ehm… I mean… Yes, that's… … Yes, I was thinking about a movie and then… … … Ok. In one hour. Period. … Ok. Ok. See you later."

With that, Cloud closed the call and collapsed on his bed, saying…

"I saved the worlds from devastation, and I make a fool of myself for a phone-call?"

_**See you next time!**_


	9. Ed's brand new power

Disclaimer: I don't own anything beside the plot of this story, ok?

Man, I started writing this chapter after getting just 2 reviews. I mean, 2 REVIEWS, for the last chapter. I want reviews, guys! Please! Otherwise, should I make a Reviews' limit? Set an amount of reviews for the next chapter? I don't want to do that, like I saw some other authors do, but if you don't review… Said, that… Enjoy.

That was supposed to be my Disclaimer, then I realized that… We are in summer. That means that the most part of the people go swimming, especially in July! No wonder no one is on-line! I don't know if I will able to post this before I go to San Diego the 28th of July, BECAUSE THE FKG INTERNET WENT MISSING IN MY HOUSE ONLY!

"_The day I was born, an incredibly powerful demon was sealed in my belly. With the time, I managed to use his power. But at certain levels, it made me go berserk. Now, after some things, the demon is gone, but his powers still remains."_

"… _Understood."_

"_Not afraid of me?"_

"_If have to tell you the truth, I have a sort of demon to control as well."_

"_I tried to resurrect my dead mother and my missing limbs… Went missing, as well as my brothers' body."_

"… _I didn't do anything like that, but I can understand how you feel."_

"… _Thanks. Well, now. What about…"_

"_CRASH THE PARTYYYYYYYYYYY!"  
_

"_NOT THOSE HEDGEHOGS AND PLUMBERS AGAIN!"_

**The star tournament**

**Chapter7: Ed's brand new power**

Another party, another mess to clean. And another day to pass before the next match of the tournament. And another number of the Star Journal to read. While the others were doing what they did best, Cloud was reading the journal. Sonic and friends won against Team Ultimate, the team they were going to fight. So, Sonic and friends were officially into the tournament. The situation was…

_Team Brothers in arms_

_2 win_

_Team Climax_

_1 win, 1 loss_

_Team Cocktail_

_1 draw, 1 loss_

_Team Ultimate_

_1 draw, 1 loss_

Sonic and friends were surely to win against team Cocktail, in Cloud vision. So, they had to win against Team Ultimate, if they wanted to pass into the main tournament. Otherwise… They were out of business. And Cloud couldn't afford that. He just couldn't. All decided in one match…

"…" "_Still, Ramza… His words… … What should I do? I can't deny that I enjoyed meeting Alma one more time, last night… … But Aeris… … Fuck."_

"HEY! THAT'S THE LAST PANCAKE!"

"I KNOW! THAT'S WHY I WANT TO EAT IT!"

"AAAAAAARGH! IT'S MINE!"

"… Could you please be less noisy?"

"Ops… Sorry."

"Guys, I want to tell you this. Today, we have to win. If we don't, we're out of the tournament."

"… Yes, we know."

"Good. This team isn't too strong. We can win easily. Just don't let your guard down."

"All right… By the way, what about Group B?"

"…"

_Team Swordsmen_

_2 win_

_Team Sushi Time_

_1 win, 1 loss_

_Team Togenkyo_

_2 loss_

_Team Titans_

_2 loss_

"Hmmm… It will probably be Team Swordsmen and Team Sushi time to pass."

"What! You mean that Goku's and his pals' team has lost two times!"

"Yes."

"To… To which Teams?"

"… Team Swordsmen and Team Sushi time. And it seems that Team Sushi time lost with Team Swordsmen for accident, so… I believe the members of these two teams will be a problem."

"…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yaaa-hiii! The preliminaries are almost over! In a month we will begin the real thing!"

"**It's all ready for the next phase of the tournament."**

"_**For that other thing… We trust you, Ramza."**_

"Certainly. Leave it to me." _"I need just the last one…"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A bored Naruto was sitting on his bed. There wasn't much to do before the match of the following afternoon, and he had been sitting on the bed all the day, and it was 09:30 PM. What to do, what to do… Oh, well. There was a city ready for him. Lot of fun, food and new things… They had been there just once, from when the tournament started. So, it was time for a little solo recognition. He got dressed: he chose a Blue MehTRO Sports Jacket over a blue striped shirt, a pair of Vintage Wash bootcut blue jeans, and a pair of Cool Sporty Starter sneakers ( all the names of these clothes are taken from the avatar creator of Gaia online). He descended downstairs, and so, he was off in the city. Fusion of various places and people. He was in a medieval-like city. And he saw a bar that inspired him in a alley. So, he entered it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bar was really nice. And even if it was medieval, it had been modernized. Signalling it, the disco ball on the ceiling and various drinks that were obviously not of the medieval era. Naruto sit beside the bar and asked a beer to the waiter, a moogle. In the meanwhile, he observed the crowd dancing. A lot of strange girls. Strange, but attractive girls. And Naruto continued on observing all of them. Till… He got stunned by one of the said girls. This one… Naruto didn't know why, but… This one made him feel the butterflies. Height: 5'9''. Hair and eyes: black, waist-length the hair. Lips: ruby red. Face: too cute to describe with words. Clothes: a red Complex shirt, black baggy jeans ( note: To me, they seemed more like dark blue. Check it out on ), and a pair of cool hip starter sneakers. And he could see the reflexes of a pearl necklace. When the moogle brought him his beer with a Kupo, he didn't either turn. He just drank it down in one move and then smashed the vacant tankard on the head of the same moogle, keeping on staring at the dancing girl, fascinated. Then… The girl noticed the stare and turned to him, staring back at him. Naruto made a face that said: 'I can't help but stare…'. The Ero-sannin didn't teach him jutsus only, fortunately. The girl smiled. She liked him, at least at the first impression. So, he got back on his feet and made his way dancing trough the crowd, trying to reach for her. In the end, they were one in front of the other.

"Hi, there!"

"Hi! What attracted you here?"

"Well… I suppose a girl! I can't see any cash, here!"

"Eheheh… Yes, me neither. What's your name, bond… Ehm, blondie?"

"Naruto! What about you?"

"I'm… Alex! Alex's the name!"

"Nice to meet ya!" _"I think I did a good thing, going out, this evening…"_ "Oww!"

"Ooops! Sorry!"

"Peter, you can walk on skyscrapers and you trip yourself in a disco?"

"On a skyscraper I have all the space I want, Kitty…"

Naruto turned around. He saw a girl with wavy light brown hair and golden eyes, with some freckles on the cheeks and a boy with brown hair of a darker brown, and hazel eyes. Kitty and Peter, from what he had heard.

"Sorry…"

"That's ok, ehm… Peter, right?"

"Yes. I'm Peter, and this is Kitty."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Naruto, and she's Alex!"

"Hey! What a wonderful evening! I made three new acquaintances in less then five minutes!"

"_Acquaintances? Strange way of talking…"_

"Naruto… Hey, wouldn't you happen to be in Team Climax?"

"? Yes… Hey, don't tell me you're in Team Ultimate!"

"I am. I'm registered as Spiderman, to tell you the truth…"

"Spiderman… Strange name."

"Well, it's because of… This!"

"!"

Naruto watched Peter move with an incredible speed and… Attack himself to the ceiling. And he couldn't sense any chakra coming from him. So, that was some special ability. Naruto put chakra under his feet and jumped on the ceiling as well.

"I can do it as well… But not as easy as you! And it costs me energy!"

"Well, you're a ninja… I supposed you could, with some trick."

"Hn?"

The two boys looked up… Ehm, down, and they saw the crowd looking at them and clapping hands rhythmically. The girls were doing that as well.

"It seems that they want us to dance…"

"Dance upside down? That's new…"

"Well, who are we to take them down!"

"Hey! Watch out, if we really have to!"

Nobody would never forget the upside-down break-dancers of that evening.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And then I disappeared in a puff of smoke and he hit the tree at full speed with the nose!"

"Hehehe… I don't know how many bullies did the same with me. And one time there was this Rhyno guy that…"

While the guys exchanged memories of past battles, Kitty and Alex were chatting about other things. The four were getting along really good.

"So, he broke up with his girlfriend and right after you jumped in. How fortunate!"

"Yes! I always loved Spiderman… But Peter Parker is the best! What about you and… Naru, there?"

"Well… I met him this evening, but I like him… And I broke up with my boyfriend just a bit of time ago…"

"Really? Wow! Similar couples, then!"

"Yeah… To tell you the truth, I even made a little bet with him… Who would have been the first one to find a new lover."

"_Lover? So old-fashioned…"_ "Well, I bet that you won, then…"

"Technically… Ihihih…"

"Hey, girls! I know that we have been annoying, but a spider and a fox that talk peacefully doesn't happen often!"

"Come on, Kitty. It's midnight, and I promised to the other X-girls to bring you back at 01:00 AM. So…"

"Aww… He can't live very much if we are in the same kilometre and I don't stay alone with him at least one hour each day…"

"Ihihih… I understand. See you soon."

And so, Peter and Kitty were gone. That leaved Naruto and Alex. Naruto smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. Alex smiled as well, and… Joined her hands behind Naruto's neck.

"So… Do you want to do… Stuff, as well?"

"_Stuff?"_ "Well… Don't mind what I say, but… To me, you don't seem the kind of girl who makes out with the first… Mmmph!"

Before Naruto could finish his sentence, he found himself being kissed by Alex, her hands stroking his hair and his back. For a few seconds he was startled, but then he started to struggle and then, he managed to separate their lips.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"Eh? What's the matter?"

"W-What's the matter? I can't believe this! You're using me for some kind of bet!"

"! You… You heard me?"

"I'm a ninja. I can enhance my hearing as well. The point is… I don't want to be some kind of tool, for you. I like you, really, but if this is what I am for you, end of the story. I don't know what do you believe men are, maybe because of your last boyfriend, but I'm different from most men."

"…"

At first, Alex was looking at Naruto in disbelief. Then, her expression saddened and she dropped her head.

"… I'm sorry…"

"… Come on, it's nothing. I still like you. Call me stupid…"

Naruto took a piece of paper out of his pocket and using chakra, he wrote something on it, burning the paper. Then, he handed it to Alex. It was a number.

"My telephone number for the time being. If you want to meet me again, I'll be glad to take you out somewhere. Otherwise… I'll eat tons of food for the sadness. Ok?"

"Eheheh… Ok."

"Well, gotta go. Bye."

Naruto gave Alex a quick kiss on the cheek and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The girl smiled and caressed her cheek, feeling a bit of heat coming to the surface. She placed the piece of paper in one of her pockets, and then… She used a magic to go back to his room. She placed the precious things on her bedside table and started to take her clothes off to change into her pyjama. Then, she heard a knock on the door.

"Beatrix, I've just come back from the city."

"Any problems while I wasn't around?"

"Not at all. I met… Someone…"

"My queen, pay attention for love affairs. You've been hurt once already…"

"Don't worry, Beatrix… This one is different, I can tell."

"… Goodnight, my queen."

"Goodnight, Beatrix… And call me Garnet, for gods' sake. I'm only 18. Queen Alexandros makes me feel old."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the great day. Last battle. Team Ultimate against Team Climax. Who would win, would pass into the main tournament. There they were. Cloud. Ichigo. Naruto. Edward. On the other side, their opponents. All strange guys. One was dressed with a uniform that resembled the USA flag. Flag that Naruto had seen only in some pictures, and he didn't know what USA were. Another one had an almost completely azure suit, with blue boots and gloves and a '4' on the left side of his chest. Then, it was Peter. Peter recognized him by his costume. More Spiderman than that… Then… The last one was spectral. He was like a statue. A white statue, but he was alive. He wasn't made of chalk, but of flesh and blood neither. It was… Something different. Koto was there, talking into the microphone.

"Aaaand here we are for the last match of this tournament! I'm sad because there will be no referee, in the next tournament… But I will be a commenter along with a few friends of mine! Now, let's begin this match! These two teams are in a very precarious situation! Today, who wins goes to the main tournament! Who loses goes home! Well, just technically, because they can stay here and watch the rest of the tournament! Now, let the first fight begin! Each team, please choose a fighter!"

Suddenly, Cloud moved his hands in a strange way, signalling his team-mates to come near him. They made a circle.

"Guys… I don't know about you, but… I want to win."

"Right. Just fighting is useless. We have to win." ( Ichigo said this sentence in a fight. Try to guess which one. You get a cookie. )

"Now, we can't guess from their appearance who's the strongest and who's the weakest. We can only make this guess. Usually it's the captain. So, Captain America will be my opponent. And I don't want complains about this."

"Good. Then, I take Pet… Spiderman. Is that right, with you?"

"Good. That leaves that guy that calls himself the Human Torch and the… Silver Surfer."

Edward glanced in the direction of the last said person. The Silver Surfer. He had something… That bothered him. And he didn't know if it was because he couldn't understand of what he was made of and his scientist side took over or because he was just curious, but…

"I'll take the surfer guy."

"Are you sure? We can't deduce anything from his name. Just that he surfs on something."

"I know… But aside Cloud, I'm the one who can guess it the fastest, during a battle. So, it makes me idle."

"… All right. Ichigo. For the Human Torch, watch out for whatever kind of flame he will use. Naruto, I count on you for defeating Spiderman."

"Hossu!"

"For the first fight, team Ultimate send in… Their captain, that it's a captain twice! Captain America!"

"… Good luck. To all of us."

And Cloud was off for his battle. And Captain America was going to get the beating of his life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ramza had seen lot of things. War. Blood. Lots of it. Death. More death than blood, because there were things able to kill you without making you drop blood as well. But nothing was like that place. Everything was destroyed or burned to the ground. What was burned was no more solid, but just braces. Grey braces. This was not the result of a battle or a war. It was the result of a will of carnage and complete and utter destruction. Not for the sake of victory, or anything… Just to destroy everything. Ramza glanced to a little doll. He took it and stuffed it into his pocket. The doll was intact. It was maybe the only thing that had been saved from that disaster, so it deserved being taken away from that disaster. Ramza couldn't believe that the annihilated an entire dimension and their inhabitants like that just because they wanted to destroy it. And the worse thing was that it had been useless, since it was till intact. Ramza could feel its energy. It was nearer and nearer… Till, he understood. Under the ruins of a house. He moved them out of the way. There it was. The last one. Shining in its green brightness. Ramza moved his hands towards it… And then he quickly placed it into another one of his pockets as he heard the sound of something moving behind him. He turned around. He saw a huge man in front of him. He was around 8'0'', and every inch of his exposed body bulged with enormous muscles. He had long spiky black hair and matching eyes. His clothes were a pair of large white pants held by a belt made of red fabric which looked more like a scarf. Then, he had a pair of enormous bracers made of gold, and a pair of bracelets around his biceps and a plate hanging from a chain tied around his neck, all of gold. The man stopped the moment he saw that Ramza had noticed his presence. He said these exact words…

"Give me that stone."

"Wow. What a big voice…"

"Give me that stone. Or else, you'll die."

"Uhm…" _"I have to wait for another ten minutes before teleporting away from this dimension, so…"_

Ramza unsheathed his sword and pointed it to the enormous man in front of him. The Ragnarok shined under the pale sun of that world, covered by some clouds.

"It seems that we'll have to entertain each other for a while."

"… AAAAAAH!"

The huge man rushed at Ramza at high speed, summoning gales of wind in all directions, while Ramza had closed his eyes, and was murmuring something.

"Layer upon layer, make your mark now… Haste!"

Ramza had opened his eyes and dodged the man's punch easily. He had no interest on revealing his trump cards before the time had to come. He just had to keep that pace for ten minutes before teleporting away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the easy victory of Cloud on Captain America, Ichigo had witnessed the power of the human torch. He really deserved that name. He kept on summoning enormous waves of fire like it was nothing, and his entire body was covered in fire. And he could fly, so Ichigo's sword skills were almost useless… Unless he used Ban-Kai. But that would mean use his trump card before the main tournament. And he couldn't afford that. So, he decided to take a hit directly and to get teleported out of the arena. He was certain that Naruto and Edward would fix the thing. And so, Naruto was off against Spiderman. And he couldn't manage to catch him in any way. Shurikens, Kunais: he dodged. Elemental techniques: dodged. And he couldn't afford to use more powerful attacks in the barrier, because they would affect him as well. So, the only choice was a close range fight. But thanks to his spider powers, Peter was a lot stronger than him. He was being pushed against a side of the barrier.

"_Dammit… Think, think, think…"_

"It seems that you noticed that I can dodge every long range attack that you throw me."

"… I never thought that I would say something like this, but… I have to thank Maito Gai for teaching me some Karate."

"? HEY!"

While a bowl sneezed in Konoha, Naruto released Peter's hands and grabbed one of his arms, making him do a somersault towards the barrier with all his might. Then, he managed to jump back, while Peter landed safely on the barrier on his four. Naruto started to do hand-signs.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

"!"

Suddenly, the arena was filled with at least twenty copies of Naruto. And they immediately hurled every weapon they could at Peter, who dodged the best he could. But it was getting harder and harder. Two kunais had sliced him on the right tight and on his left forearm.

"Wow. It must be useful for homeworks." _"And for fights too."_

"Looks like the spider ran out of web…"

"! Hey, smartie. You just gave me an idea."

"! HEY! WHAT THE!"

Naruto made Peter remember something. He didn't use his web yet, during that fight. So, it was time for a massive use of it. After thirty second, the entire arena was full of web, including Naruto. He couldn't move any part of his body. He was blocked.

"Oh, kami-sama…"

"Wow. I didn't make such a mess from that time I ate some rotten milk when I was eight. Someone mistook me for the little girl from The Exorcist."

"… Hey, is this thing organic?"

"Nope. I created it myself in lab, so…"

"Pheew… I believed you produced those things from the wrists…"

"Eeew… That would have been gross…"

In the meanwhile, Naruto was doing something. Hand-seals. He managed to keep his hands able to move. He had an idea as well. A Ninjutsu he developed himself. But he rarely used it. It was able to make inorganic things explode, but… It was needed that the user touched the thing that he wanted to destroy. So, he exposed the user and his allies to great risks. But Naruto, thanks to the Kyuubi ability, was perfect for that technique… But with that amount of web, he would probably die as well. Fortunately, there was the teleport thing.

"Well, now I will show you another thing. The knock-out procedure."

"Sorry, but it's my turn now."

"?"

"Kinjutsu! Ookii Bakuhatu no Jutsu! ( Forbidden Technique! Great Explosion Technique! )"

"!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another flash of green signalled another explosion of energy and another crater added to the others that now covered a large area on the planet already destroyed and lifeless. Ramza kept on dodging the attacks of the enormous black haired man. But Ramza felt that soon his opponent would reach a new level of power. And he had used a lot of energy to dodge without counterattacking. Good that the ten minutes had finally passed.

"Uhm… Time to bring back the stone to his twins."

"NO!"

"See you soon… What was the name? Ah, yeah. Broli. Say to the ones that have resurrected you that they did a good work."

"NO!"

The black haired man shoot another green blast, but Ramza disappeared a moment before the hit reached him. So, he created another enormous crater, but he didn't manage to hit Ramza. He let out a frustrated shout. So, which way for relaxing is better than destroying a planet? Too bad that it was already deserted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obviously, Naruto didn't want to win, with that move. But he managed to make it end into a draw. Now… It was all into maybe. It was the last match. Edward against… The mysterious Silver Surfer. Edward jumped on the ring, ready to fight the mysterious opponent. He was analyzing it even from before the fight. Then, he watched him arriving on the arena using his white surf-board. His opponent was silent as well.

"…"

"…" "_That floating surfing board… He probably uses it to fly and dodge at high speed. The very name Silver Surfer tells all. Now, he doesn't have any weapon. So, or he is a hand-to-hand fighter or he uses strange powers like Alchemy or Naruto's ninjutsu… Well, I just have to attack to discover it."_

"And this is the last fight! A crucial fight! Last fight of the preliminaries! Who wins, takes his team to the main tournament!"

"…"

"REAAAADY! FIGHT!"

"_I'll take the initiative!"_

Edward clapped his hands and slammed them onto the ground. Suddenly, he was on an enormous cannon that grew from the ground. In the meanwhile, Silver Surfer had descended from his surf-board.

"_As I thought, in a small space like this arena he can't fly as he wants. This gives me an advantage."_ "Take this!"

"…"

Edward made his cannon fire, and the cannon-ball flew toward Silver Surfer, who… Just raised his hand, and he shoot a ray of white light that hit the cannon-ball, enveloping it into something. A strange material. But the cannon-ball lost all his acceleration, and it didn't explode, neither.

"!" _"That energy…"_

"I'm sorry, but you can't do anything against my power."

"…" "_It's very similar… No, it's identical!"_

"But don't worry, I'll defeat you without hurting your body."

"!"

Suddenly, Edward noticed that his leg automail was enveloped till to the knee in the same strange ice-crystal material that enveloped his cannon-ball. It felt heavy, and unable to balance himself anymore, he fell over in front of his own cannon.

"OW!"

"… You hurt yourself by accident. I didn't do it."

"Yeah, yeah! Stop the smart talking!" _"I think I understand… It's good that I was the one to fight him. I had the demonstration that I wanted. But to defeat him… I need to show a bit of my trump card. And I have the strategy. … But first…"_

"Surrender, please."

"… No way in hell." _"I have to get rid of my leg…"_ "AAAAAARGH!"

Edward pushed some button on the base of his auto-mail leg, which fell to the ground while Edward fell to his knees, sweating and panting for the pain.

"Damn it! Edward!"

"…" "_He has something in mind."_

"What the hell is that freak doing!" _"I just hope that it's worth it… And only victory is worth…"_

"… Why do you want to keep on fighting?"

"Anf… Because… My captain would kill me… And I want to get rid of him as soon as possible…"

"?"

Edward quickly clapped his hands and then slammed them onto the ground. Under Silver Surfer's feet appeared a hole, and not being on his surf-board he fell into it. But Edward knew that he could not be hurt by a simple fall, and that soon he would call his surf-board to retrieve him. He had little time. Then… Edward clapped his hands one more time. This time, he stayed like that, closing his eyes. Winry and Alphonse immediately got worried. They knew what he was doing.

"! EDWARD!"

"Aww… That thing hurts like hell…"

"… Nhhh… AAAAARGH!"

Suddenly, Edwards automail arm flashed of blue light and then it began to morph. But it was no more an arm, nor it was the typical arm-blade he morphed it into most of times. It was… Some kind of cannon. A cannon long and wide like his arm, with a strange design. It was like its inner parts were exposed, and there was something that looked like a little top in the middle of it. Edward opened it with a button and took out something from his pocket. A small vial full of…

"?"

"… Water?"

"What the…"

Edward let out a single drop from the vial into the machine. In the meanwhile, the surf-board was moving, and was flying towards his master. Edward cursed and pointed his cannon towards the hole, tossing away the vial and closing the top. Suddenly, something happened. Edwards' arm began to flash of various colours and to emit a strange noise. Suddenly, on the point of the hole of his cannon began to accumulate energy, sparkles of something signalling it. The noise grew louder and louder and then… Edward fired. Something never seen before. An enormous beam of yellow light that hit the bottom of the hole. Then, an enormous pillar of the same light flashed towards the skies, and Silver Surfer was teleported into his bench. Edwards was panting hard, and his arm was like burning. But… He won.

"Ehm… I don't know what happened, but… That blow would have been lethal for Silver Surfer! Edward wins! AND TEAM CLIMAX GOES TO THE MAIN TOURNAMENT!"

"… YEAAAAAAH!"

"GREAT JOB, ED!"

"…" "_That energy… Was incredibly strong. I don't know what was that thing, but I'll have to pay attention to everyone of the contenders of the next tournament. Especially if they'll get better during it, as I believe."_

_Continue…_

_In the next chapter…_

And the main tournament has finished! Now, there's a month of time for training, love affairs, and… Even getting to know something else about the schemes that are behind the tournament. Stay tuned!


	10. The San Diego Chapter: Tournament

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I own myself. And I don't own my classmates.

**Star tournament**

**The San Diego chapter**

Damn right, I'm in San Diego right now! I'm really enjoying myself! I'm staying at San Diego College, and there must be some kind of tournament, because it's full of cheer-leaders! Hurray! And they're all like: "You're from Italy? SWEEEEEET!" I mean, I was in the cafeteria and I asked to some of them if I could take the salt, they replied "YES!" all at once. Then, I was walking, and then they call me from the balcony of their apartment.

"Are you from another country!"

"Yes… I'm from Italy."

"YEEEEEEEAH!"

"_What the hell…"_

"How old are you!"

"17…"

"YEEEEEEEAH!"

"…" "_Ok. That's probably the strangest thing I've ever seen."_

"Do you want to come in!"

But I had to go to the beach… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! I need cheer-leaders… TT

Naruto: HEY! WHAT ABOUT US!

Edward: THIS STORY IT'S OUR STORY!

Cloud: …

Ichigo: Calm down, come on. Let's rest before the main tournament…

Ramza: And I think that many readers wants to know a bit of things about our author.

Right! So, any questions?

_**Crickets**_

Hmmm… Ok, I'll talk. I'll go back to Italy Saturday 13 with the plane. I've visited Los Angeles, the Universal Studios, and Hollywood. And… I'VE SEEN SNOOP DOG INSIDE HIS CAR! I mean, there was this car at the stop and we made a photo. Then… The window went down… And… THERE HE WAS, DOING HIS SIGN! Then, he sprinted away. God… We were like O. And one more thing… Do we Italians have the writing "ITALIAN" on the forehead! I mean, almost all the people that I met recognized me as an Italian! Mah…

Naruto: Maybe your Italians are so beautiful that it's impossible to confuse you…

Naruto, no favoritisms.

Naruto: Sorry…

Well, when I was here I got a lot of ideas for my book. I currently wrote 137 pages, and I have a lot of ideas… Thanks to the place stimulating my mind and thanks to the games of Dungeons&Dragons that I'm playing. I'm a Dungeon Master and proud of being it. I started a campaign called "The blood pearl". It's the name of an organization that…

Cloud: … ( He gives the 'I couldn't care less' glance )

I swear I'll make so that Jack Spicer eliminates you. Well, it's not that I don't like Jack, you know. He's probably one of the funniest characters I've ever seen. And I love how he acts and his outfit! And I love fanfictions where he's the main character, especially where he's the Darkness or Metal dragon. I mean, I just think about the faces of the other dragons when they find out and… lol!

Jack: And I'm the one with the most fangirls in the show! Muahahahah!

Yes, you are! Even if Raimundo it's a good opponent… I just love characters like him. Another example? Demyx from Kingdom Hearts II. And I must say, that game, compared to the first one, it's crap. I mean, a lot of good characters make little apparition even when they're incredible. Demyx, Roxas, Namine… The only exception is Axel, but he dies nonetheless. And it's just too easy to finish. I hope that in Kingdom Hearts III the Organization reappears. At least the three I mentioned before, but I find it hard, with Namine and Roxas in Sora's and Kairi's body. At least Demyx and Axel… I mean, if Riku came back from the Darkness, why shouldn't the Organization do the same.

Demyx: Fear the fangirls, Square-enix… Fear the fangirls…

Axel: Listen to him… They can burn you even worse than my chakrams.

Wow. Now I've been ranting about this during the whole lesson… And the lesson was watching O.C. in English without subtitles! lol! So… I think I can stop. I just wanted to post something while I was here! See ya… No, wait. I want to give you something. The fights of the main tournament! Enjoy! Stay tuned!

Naruto VS Jack Spicer -------------------

-----------------

Edward VS Mario ------------------------

------------------

Goku VS ? ------------------------------

-----------------

Squall VS Luigi --------------------------

------- CHAMPION

Link VS Vegeta --------------------------

-----------------

Shadow VS Ichigo -----------------------

------------------

Sonic VS Zidane -------------------------

------------------

Cloud VS Tidus --------------------------


	11. The main tournament

Disclaimer: I don't own anything beside the plot of this story, ok?

JOYFUL, JOYFUL JOY! YEAH! I MADE IT! I ENTERED THE UNIVERSITY I WANTED TO ENTER! YEEEEAAAH! AND I'VE ALMOST FINISHED MY BOOK! I WROTE ¾ ALREADY! YEAH! So… What better party than a new chapter of the "Star Tournament"? Enjoy, my friends!

… Then, I went to see Pirates of the Caribbean 2 and I fell into depression. Kieira Nightley, you're a fucking bitch. Sorry, but it was to be said… Enjoy…

"_Ehm… I don't know what happened, but… That blow would have been lethal for Silver Surfer! Edward wins! AND TEAM CLIMAX GOES TO THE MAIN TOURNAMENT!"_

"… _YEAAAAAAH!"_

"_GREAT JOB, ED!"_

"…" "_That energy… Was incredibly strong. I don't know what was that thing, but I'll have to pay attention to everyone of the contenders of the next tournament. Especially if they'll get better during it, as I believe."_

**Star Tournament**

**Chapter8: The main tournament**

_1st day of the preparation month_

"A whole month… Wow. I guess we'll have a lot of time to prepare…"

"Yeah…"

"…"

"Come on! Let's get this pic-nic started!"

Team Climax wanted to party with their friends for their victory. But the dangerous thing with crossover is when similar characters meet. So add the materia-obsessed Yuffie to the Automail-obsessed Winry and the hyper Orihime, what do you have? MAYHEM! Cid was talking with Edward. I mean, two scientists and inventors from two different worlds don't meet that much often. Al was getting along with Barret and Marlene. The little girl seemed to enjoy the company of the living armour. Cloud was… Trying to deal with both three almost Cloud-obsessed Alma, Sakura and Tsunade and a still offended Tifa at the same time. Ichigo, Chad and Ishida were having a game of Go-Fish. Neji, Gaara and Naruto decided to take a walk, instead. They decided to have the picnic in an enormous grass field on top of some mountain. And the view was incredible. Rivers, mountains, forests, all mixed together. A strange but beautiful sight.

"Great sight…"

"Yeah. I don't know about the view, but I heard that the grass field is the small replica of some place called Hyrule field."

"… It would be nice to have something like this in Suna…"

"Hey! If I win I could ask for that, Gaara! Something that melts your heart is a good thing for sure!"

"… You're loud as always, Naruto…"

"And you're still a stuck-up genius, Neji."

"Hmph. Maybe. So… What about your first match, Naruto?"

"Ah, yeah. It's versus some guy named Jack… Spantler… Spungler…"

"JACK SPICER! CONCENTRATE MORE!"

"… I believe we found your opponent…"

"… And he's probably a moron just like you…"

The three ninjas looked to their left. It seemed that another group had their same idea. And it seemed that someone got the idea of having a little training session during the time being. There was this guy with white skin and red hair all dressed in black holding on his hands, his head and one of his feet a egg. In the meanwhile, a… Surprisingly small boy, completely yellow was trying to hit him with ping-pong balls. In the meanwhile a cow-boy-like guy, another guy with tanned skin and a girl with oriental looks were laughing their ass off, as the pale guy was making all kinds of silly moves to dodge the balls without dropping the eggs.

"Yes, Jack Spicer! Dodge my hits and expel your evil side!"

"I SWEAR THAT I WILL CRUSH YOUR EGG-HEAD AFTER THIS IS FINISHED!"

"Ah, Spicer! You're funnier than a bald donkey!"

"Your jokes are crap as always, Clay…"

"Come one, Kimiko. Give him a rest… I'm talking about Clay!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

"Good, Jack Spicer! Now I'll increase the speed! You're allowed to use your Xiaolin powers! But just dodge, don't block!"

"At last! Shadow!"

"!"

Naruto watched in awe as the boy named Jack… Disappeared into his own shadow, like merging with it. The shock was that great that Naruto dodged barely the ping-pong balls that Jack dodged. Neji dodged them swiftly, while Gaara had his sand shield. All the guys noticed the ninjas, and looked at them in awe, while the head of Jack stuck out of the shadow.

"Ehm… Sorry for interrupting your training…"

"Who are you guys?"

"I'm Naruto. And these are Neji and Gaara."

"Naruto? Hey."

Jack Spicer got out of his own shadow and threw away the eggs, standing in front of Naruto with his arms crossed over his chest. He was as tall as Naruto, probably his same age.

"You're my first opponent in the tournament."

"Yes… Interesting powers, you got there."

"Wait until you see the real thing…"

"I could say the same thing…"

"Hmph…"

"Hmph…"

The two were looking at each other with such intensity that the other could feel the electricity in the air like it was a solid thing. The Xiaolin monks even gulped.

"Well… It's been a pleasure. But we should go. Master Fang is waiting for us."

"Of course. I'll see you in a month… For fighting, I mean."

"Yes…"

Said this, Jack Spicer walked away, leaving that clearing. Naruto observed his frame disappearing in the shadows, excited just thinking about the fight that waited for him. It would be better if he trained.

"Ehm… Naruto-san, can I give you a little advice?"

"?"

The boy who talked was the egg-shaped one, and he had a worried look on his face.

"Jack isn't evil… Not completely, but I see that he is interested in you. So…"

"So?"

"… So… If he transforms in a certain point during the battle, please retreat."

"?"

That said, the Xiaolin monk followed their comrade, leaving a dumb-founded Naruto. What the hell were they talking about?

"I… Didn't understand what they said…"

"… I have a theory…"

"What theory, Neji?"

"I was thinking about the same thing, I suppose. Probably… That Jack Spicer is very similar to you."

"? What do you mean, Gaara?"

"… I mean that he has something that makes him lose control as well. Something dangerous."

"!"

"That's why they gave you the advice to retreat, if this something comes out."

"… Understood."

In the meanwhile, in another clearing of the field, a couple was enjoying a bit of relax. The girl was a very busty girl, with long red hair and chocolate brown eyes, wearing a mostly white dress. The man was dressing strange dresses as well, blue and white mostly. He was quite the handsome one, with bright blonde hair and azure eyes, earrings stuck in both his ears. The girl was sitting on her knees, while the blonde man was using her tights as a cushion, while the girl played with his ears and hair. The strangest thing was that both of them had… Pointed ears.

"This place… Brings back memories, doesn't it?"

"Yes… It does… Like the first time I went to your ranch…"

"I was thinking about when you showed yourself up again after seven years…"

"Ah, yeah… Sheik… Well, Zelda… Told me to go to Kakariko to gain a new equipment…"

"And instead… You came to the ranch… Was it only because you needed a horse?"

"You know why… I was concerned about you…"

"Mhhh… Adorable stupid… You had a kingdom to save…"

"But you're the only princess I see…"

The girl leaned over and kissed the young man on the lips. The young man kissed back, caressing the girl's face. When they broke the kiss they were both smiling.

"… Link… Are you sure about this?"

"… Yes. I made up my mind. But… I wanted to hear your opinion…"

"Does the opinion of Malon Lon really matters to the Hero of Time?"

"Of course… Since they're both in love from about two years… Since the disappearance of a certain Gerudo-pig…"

"… You know that I'll always support you in everything… If it isn't something stupid. This is not stupid, but… I wonder how will Zelda take this matter, when she'll discover it…"

"… That's not my problem."

Link got back on his feet, and helped Malon to do the same. Then he put his right arm around her wais, and the girl leaned her head on his shoulder.

"But I don't want to talk about this now. The tournament is in one month. So… Let's enjoy this sight, for the moment."

"… Link… Is that a replica of the Gerudo desert?"

"… Probably."

"Link… I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"What did the Gerudo do to you, while you were imprisoned?"

Link blushed. It hadn't been something bad. It was just embarrassing, especially for a girl to hear and for a men to talk about.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was training in the garden of the villa. After a pair of hours of Taijutsu training, he was now training in his Ninjutsu, in peace with his senses and the world… That until Ichigo and Edward burst in the garden as well.

"NARUTO! NARUTO!"

"Uh? Guys, what's up?"

"Terrible news! For you, at least…"

"What happened?"

"Well… Mnokey D. Rufy retired…"

"What? So what about it?"

"… Why do you think he retired?"

"? I don't know…"

"… Because he was in the same team as his opponent, so he knew his power."

"? Who are you talking about?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_5th day of the preparation month_

Son Goku. They were talking about Son Goku. From what he had read, he was the most powerful warrior of his universe, and an expert of Taijutsu. However… The concept of Taijutsu in his world was on another level than Naruto's one. He was going to be Naruto's next opponent, after beating Jack Spicer, so Ichigo and Edward gave him a record. The record of his fight against the other Goku. Not only he stopped each one of the Nyoibo blows with, but he was incredibly fast as well. But Naruto felt very very inferior when he suddenly used a strange move called Kamehameha… Destroying the arena, both the barriers and a good part of the audience lounge. Naruto was sweating hard at the end of the record.

"…"

"Now, what are you going to do?"

"… I don't know… I… I don't have that much energy… Or power…"

"…"

"Or better… I have it… But… I can't use it without losing control… And I can't afford that…"

"…"

"… I'm condemned…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_6th day of the preparation month_

Edward had summoned a little secret meeting in his room between him and two other people. One was Cid Highwind, the other one was Neji Hyuga. They both knew that Edward had something in mind.

"You're probably wondering why I've asked the both of you to come here…"

"Yeah right! So tell us, blondie!"

"…"

"Well… To use few word, I want to create something. But with the technology of my world only, I can't do it. So I need your help."

"… Why should we help us? We're comrades of your future rivals in the tournament…"

"Because this thing will help not just me, but Naruto as well. And for what concerns Cloud… I don't think he needs any help. He's enough powerful, I think. And he hasn't yet revealed his full power…"

"… But why my help? I'm not a scientist or anything like that…"

"I need your… Byakugan, was it? Yes, and your knowledge about the chakra coils."

"… All right. I'll help you."

"What about me? HEY! What's in for the good old Cid?"

"I stole the whole collection of that Icha-Icha Paradise books from that silver haired man who was once Naruto's sensei."

"I'M IN!"

"Ok… Let's get this thing started." _"Ninjutsu, Alchemy and Materia technology united in one project… This is something to remember."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_20th day of the preparation month_

Naruto kept on training all the month, even after learning that he would be eliminated at the second round for sure. All that energy… The fox wasn't there anymore, but his chakra still radiated evil intent… And chaos. Every time Naruto used the chakra, he lost more control the more the number of tails. It hadn't changed much, from when he was fifteen. He was afraid… Afraid of hurting someone in his rampage.

"Uff… What a mess… Well, I hadn't a wish, so I guess it's not that bad… … But I really wanted to fight a little more…"

"Naruto…"

"? Edward…"

The FMA had approached Naruto very silently, staring at him with a serious expression.

"Wanted something?"

"To give you something, to tell the truth… Here you go."

"?"

Naruto looked at what Edward had just thrown him. A bracelet. But it was a really strange one. It was made out of a material Naruto had never seen before, and on top of it was implanted something, like a little round jewel of rainbow colour.

"What's this?"

"ECD."

"?"

"Energy Control Device. This thing makes the owner able to control every kind of energy that his body sustains."

"… You mean…"

"Yes. You have ten days to practice with it, until your fight with that Jack guy. You kept on focusing on Goku, but I think you will need a bit of your powers against him as well."

"… Thanks. But… Why are you helping me?"

"Because I don't want to face a man afraid of his own self, in the semi-final. And…"

Edward rolled up his sleeve, showing his automail. It was different because… It looked almost identical to a normal arm, only that normal arms weren't silver coloured, and it had implanted a jewel twin to the one in Naruto's bracelet.

"I powered myself up as well. So… See ya."

Edward walked back into the house, leaving Naruto in the garden, with the bracelet in hand. He stared at it for a few seconds, uncertain if he should try it or not…

"… The hell with it."

He pushed an almost invisible button on the bracelet and put it on the right wrist, then closed it again, the cold metal embracing his body… Ok, this last sentence was just LAME. Then, he began to focus… To focus on that point of his body where all 'his' chakra was stored… From that time…

_Flashback_

_Naruto was with his back on the ground, wearing nothing but his boxers. Under him, on the ground, were painted a lot of seals. It was the beginning of something really big. The disappearance of Kyuubi. Akatsuki was finally gone, but they managed to discover about the ritual that extracted the demons. After a few experiments, they managed to slightly modify it. They couldn't take out Kyuubi's chakra without killing Naruto, so they were just going to extract his personality. And Naruto couldn't have been more happy._

"_Naruto, we're going to start."_

"_Yeah…" "Heard that, damn fox?"_

"_**Hmph… Uhuhuh…"**_

"_What are you laughing for?"_

"_**Uhuhuh… AHAHAHAH! YOU PATHETIC FOOL!"**_

"_? What do you mean?"_

"_**YOU WILL NEVER BE FREE OF ME! MY CHAKRA IS FULL OF MY EVIL INTENT! I ACT AS A FILTER, BUT WITHOUT ME… YOU WILL BECOME WHAT YOU ALWAYS FEARED TO BE! A DEMON! AHAHAHAH!"**_

"… _You're lying…"_

"_**WHY SHOULD I! I'M ABOUT TO DIE, YOU PATHETIC FOOL! AND IN MY DEATH I CURSE YOU! YOU AND ALL THIS WORLD THAT SOON OR LATER WILL BE DESTROYED BY YOUR OWN HANDS! AHAHAHAH! AHAHAHAH!"**_

"… _YOU'RE LYING!"_

_End of the flashback_

Naruto began to focus. And then, he felt the chakra that was originally of Kyuubi flowing trough his body.He felt the evil, the chaos, the blood-lust… Then, he felt a warm sensation on his wrist, that soon overwhelmed his entire body. Naruto opened his eyes. Kyuubi's chakra was out of his body, but instead of being red coloured and gathered in the shape of a fox with one or more tails, it was daincing around him like a flame, and it was green coloured. Then, he gathered all of the chakra inside his body, newly, and he felt… Incredibly powerful. Not only that, but he was in control.

"This… This is incredible… I never felt this good never before in my life…"

"Guess who?"

"Eh?"

Naruto was a bit startled, because suddenly his eyes were covered with hands. Soft, warm hands… Little hands. Definitely a girl, judging by that sweet voice too… And then, he felt a familiar scent… It was Alex, indeed.

"Alex… What a surprise…"

"You remembered, then. I'm glad."

Garnet removed her hands and Naruto turned around. Beautiful as days before. She was wearing a black sweater with a long neck and a pair of red trousers, and a pair of black boots. Indeed, the weather of that day was winter-like.

"How have you been?"

"At first very sad, then very very happy for a pair of reasons."

"I hope I'm one of those reasons…"

"Of course… So, what about a cup of chocolate? It's quite cold, and…"

Naruto was about to say 'I think it's about to snow' but before he could finish the sentence, the first flakes began to fall. They both raised their heads, Naruto grinning and Garnet/Alex smiling. Then she answered…

"Yes… I'd love some hot chocolate."

"Good. Come inside."

The two entered the house and headed for the kitchen, but they found out that another coupled had had their same idea. There was Alma, wearing a dark blue sweater that seemed too large and long for her, since it covered half of her hands, and a red long skirt. Her cheeks were slightly red, probably for the cold. Cloud was about to make something with a brick. He was wearing a blue corduroy sweater and a pair of blue jeans, along with a pair of… Of… Chocobo slippers?

"… Hi, there…"

"Chocobo slippers?"

"Ah… Naruto… And this must be Alex."

"Chocobo slippers?"

"Yes, I'm Alex. Nice to meet ya. It seems we had the same idea."

"Chocobo slippers?"

"Yes, Naruto. Chocobo slippers."

"I made them for Cloud. Aren't they nice?"

"Adorable…"

"… Who wants some chocolate?"

Cloud was slightly flushed all the time, since Alma decided to sit in his lap while drinking the chocolate. Naruto just thought that it was a cute scene, and that it's very rare to see Cloud embarrassed. Naruto had also found out that Alex's real name was Garnet, but he kept on calling her Alex because it sounded better, to him.

"So… The girls are both of noble family. Wow."

"I was… Since we are officially dead, and if we weren't, we would be blamed as heretics."

"… I'm sorry that in the end you couldn't clear your names…"

"It's alright… To tell you the truth, I'm much more relaxed now than back then… And in the ned, I've even found Cloudy again! I'm so happy!"

With that, Alma embraced Cloud, making him even more red. Garnet was giggling while Naruto snickered. Then, a man walked in, dressed in almost the same way as cloud, only that his sweater was black. Behind him, a girl with orange hair and blue eyes, dressed with a green sweater and a blue pair of jeans.

"Well, I see that you're socializing…"

"Hello there…"

"Agrias… It's good to see you again."

"It's been a long time, Cloud…"

"Ah, yes. Ramza, Agrias. Meet Garnet and Naruto."

"It's a pleasure."

"Nice to meet ya!"

"Well, well, well… So, you're the 'dead last' of the first tournament…"

Naruto banged his head on the table at the sound of that. How much memories brought back those words… Not pleasant ones, that was for sure.

"Ehm… Sorry… Did I say something wrong?"

"Sigh… It's just the expression dead-last… It brings back memories of my past… … And of a certain bastard…"

"Ah, right… Sasuke Uchiha…"

"!"

Naruto's head jerked up at the sound of Sasuke's name. But it wasn't the mention of his name that stupefied him. It was the fact… That Ramza knew his name?

"How do you know?"

"What?"

"Sasuke's name."

"… Ah. Well… Let's say that I'm… One of the organizers of this thing. So, I can read info about the contendents."

"Ah…. I understand…"

"And… I met him a few weeks ago."

"!"

Naruto jumped on his feet, standing with wide eyes, staring at the blonde in front of him. What was he saying? It was not possible for him to have met Sasuke. Sasuke… Sasuke…

"Sasuke… Died when I was 16… Two years ago… In my world…"

"… Sorry, but I can't say anything more… You'll have to wait the end of the tournament…"

"… I can't wait that much…"

"… Ok, let's make a deal."

"? What deal?"

"Every victory you collect into the tournament, I'll give you information on Sasuke. Otherwise, if you lose, you'll have to wait. Ok?"

"… … Ok. Deal."

"Good. Now, mind sharing some chocolate?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_End of the preparation month/First day of the main tournament_

They were back into their battle suits. And so they waited for the portal to open. The first match would be the one between Jack Spicer and Naruto. Naruto would be automatically transported to the arena, while his companions to the audience, waiting for their eventual turn. Naruto was full set, and he had practiced the use of the ECD only, in those days. He felt as strong and faithful in himself as he had never been before. Then, the portal opened.

"Ready, Naruto?"

"I'm always ready."

"Well… Then, kick his ass."

"Go and take him down!"

"Good luck."

"… Here I go!"

_Continue…_

_In the next chapter…_

The main tournament begins! And Naruto understands that even the first fight will not be easy. Jack Spicer is sure a though one… With a dark secret. Stay tuned!

P.S.: By the way, I modified the pairings for the matches. See.

NarutoVSJack Spicer GokuVSMonkey D. Rufy EdwardVSMario TidusVSLuigi

LinkVSZidane ShadowVSIchigo VegetaVSSonic CloudVSSquall


	12. Naruto VS Jack Spicer

Uhm… How come I haven't received one single review for the last chapter? That's strange… Come on, guys. Leave reviews. Otherwise, I cannot keep on writing this story. Why? BECAUSE I LACK OF MOTIVATION, WITHOUT REVIEWS! THE PAIN OF NOT HAVING REVIEWS! YOU CAN'T EVEN IMAGINE IT! Ok, maybe yes, since you're probably authors as well. But if you do, then… Review, pleeease! Now, enjoy the first part… Yeah, first part. Do you really believe that I will let the fights of the second tournament end in just one chapter for fight? Tsk, tsk, tsk… Enjoy!

Then… On Saturday the 23th of September… A lot of people reviewed destroying this disclaimer. And I'm glad. Lol Enjoy!

"_Ready, Naruto?"_

"_I'm always ready."_

"_Well… Then, kick his ass."_

"_Go and take him down!"_

"_Good luck."_

"… _Here I go!"_

**Star tournament**

**Chapter9: Naruto VS Jack Spicer**

Naruto went trough the portal… And understood immediately that the second tournament would be very, very different from the previous one. More, more difficult to win. The first thing that made him notice that was the place where they were going to fight wasn't a ring anymore. It was… A landscape. Maybe an entire world. Currently, Naruto was on the peak of some mountain covered in snow, with wind blowing hard on his face. Naruto couldn't see anything but mountains and snow everywhere. He quickly pulled out a scarf and a mantle from a scroll, and he wrapped them around his body. If he was going to fight in that weather, it was better to be prepared.

"What a strange place…"

"The name's Kilimanjaro."

"!"

Naruto turned to see his opponent. He was dressed as that egg-headed monk of one month ago, only that his clothes were all black, and under the clothes he was wearing something else, like a black spandex shirt that covered his neck as well, but if it was spandex, why was it shiny? And he was wearing a pair of yellow and black goggles as well, and a pair of gloves and a pair of boots as well, all black, in contrast with his pale skin and red hair and eyes. His smirk was plastered on his face. His arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Even if it doesn't seem like it, since it's covered in snow, it's a volcano."

"Understood… But aren't you cold, dressed like that?"

"Hmph. Look better."

"?"

Jack moved a bit his Xiaolin suit to show to Naruto the spandex-like thing, and Naruto understood that it was, indeed, not spandex, since for an instant a pattern of what seemed like a complex system of circuits and chips glowed of azure light.

"It's an invention of mine. I call it 'The omni-cloth'. It's like a second skin, and it keeps you warm or fresh, adapting to the weather. Same thing for the boots and the gloves. Are all made of the same fabric."

"An invention… So, other than a martial artist, you're some kind of scientist?"

"Evil genius, thanks."

"? Evil? You don't seem that evil to me…" _"And if he was evil, he wouldn't have been in this tournament to begin with…"_

"Looks can fool yourself."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the meanwhile, a pair of kilometres above, the audience. Since the power of the fighters of the second tournament was going to be much more than the ones from the first tournament, the audience was to be placed much more far away from the place were the fight was to be held. The whole donut-like stand was floating in the air, and in the centre of the donut were the holograms of the fighters and the landscape, with dolby surround included.

"Uhm… A scientist… Same as me, I see."

"What do you mean, Edward."

"I mean that he doesn't just build his inventions… He uses them."

"Excuse me… Are you Naruto's friends?"

"Hnn?"

Cloud, Ichigo and Edward turned around to see three strange-looking guys, dressed as Xiaolin monks, with a red and white suit with a black belt.

"… Yes. I suppose you could call us that."

"You could? Come on, Cloud! Warm up a little!"

"We're here… To apologize for Jack in advance, in case something happens."

"Apologize? For what?"

"… He will… Probably lose his mind, during this battle… And Naruto-san could be probably not be in his usual shape, after this battle…"

"What?"

"… The rules of the match say that the match ends in case of 'death' of one of the two opponents…"

"Causing all the pain possible isn't prohibited…"

"… Eh?"

"What are you talking about?"

"… Mind being more clear?"

"… Not yet. If Jack lose control of himself… Then, we'll tell you about his 'problem'."

"… Deal."

In the meanwhile, in another place of the audience, more people was observing the fight interested. Two sayans, two friends of them from the earth and their sons. Goku was observing with the most interest, since he was going to face one of the two opponents that were fighting in that moment.

"Uhm… I wonder how much strong they are…"

"Hmph. You should pay attention just to one opponent. Me, Kakaroth!"

"Dad, come one. You and Goku will meet in the finals, if all goes well…"

"What, Trunks? Do you think dad and Vegeta could have problems with one of the opponents?"

"Little brother, don't ever underestimate your opponents. For example, that Cloud Strife seems a tough opponent even for them…"

"Well, let's just sit and enjoy this battle, for the moment. I think me and Crilin are the ones who are the most interested."

"You're right, Yamcha. After all, we can only dream about reaching this level of power. Sigh…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"… So, in this battle I'll discover your true self?"

"… Maybe…"

"Attention, please!"

Naruto and Jack turned around just in time to see an hologram of Koto, who was always the same. On her side was sitting another man, completely dressed in a long black cloak.

"The battle is going to start when a firework will explode high in the air. Then, you will go all out on each other! That's why the ring is much more large than before! We know that you will pull out nothing else but mayhem!"

"Good guess…"

"Just wait…"

"The audience will be watching your battle trough holograms from much, much above! So, no need to worry about anything! Just fight with all you have! And now… Go!"

Koto disappeared… And instead of her, appeared a lighted firework, that suddenly rocketed up in the air. It was going to start in a few seconds. The two opponents grinned. Jack pulled the sleeve of his right glove, while Naruto tied his forehead protector even more tight than before. If there was going to be mayhem, then better to not lose anything in the process.

"Don't hold back…"

"I never intended on doing that… But what about a slow start?"

"I agree. Let's give those guys up there a great show."

Suddenly, Naruto got into a random battle position. If there was something that he had never learned in years, was a real Taijutsu style, like Lee's Tekken or Neji's Jyuuken. He fought just on his instincts. Jack, instead, had a style for sule. He was in a strange position. His right arm was upside-down, bended, pointing forward, with the right palm facing the sky, and the left arm crossed horizontally a few inches above the right forearm, with the palm of the left hand facing the ground. His legs were stretched but not bended, and he was looking in front of himself.

"_Strange position… Never seen anything like that…Well, we're from two different worlds. Literally."_

"_No particular style, I see… But he seems pretty confident with close combat… If one has to judge from his eyes."_

Suddenly, a bit of snow began to hover in mid-air, around the two opponents, and small cracks couldn't be heard, because of the wind. And then… The firework cracked. And then, they were gone. At least, for the one looking in the hologram that couldn't follow their movements. And suddenly, they reappeared. Naruto tried a kick to the neck of Jack Spicer, but the goth-monk parried with his right forearm.

"Uhm… Very, very fastm aren't we?"

"It's not like you're a snail as well… But something doesn't seem right, with your speed…"

"With yours neither."

"Hmph…"

Then they jumped back, away from each other. Then they rushed one more time. They began to exchange punches at high speed, parrying and blocking each other. No one was able to hit the opponent. The exchange was furious and incredibly strong.

"Wow… I can't follow their movements with my eyes…" _"Not without being in Ban-Kai…"_

"Darn… They're very good…" _"I have to concentrate energy in my eyes to follow their fight…"_

"…" "_That Jack Spicer is strong… But I still don't understand why these guys are so concerned about him and his opponent… They are so tense that they don't even talk. They're focused on the fight… Ah!"_

A sound of a fist connecting could be heard. Finally a blow had reached his target, but both the fighters stumbled back. Naruto wiped a bit of blood from his right mouth corner, while Jack Spicer did the same with the opposite corner, the left one. They were both smirking.

"Nice blow…"

"We hit each other at the same time… Wow. Talk about an even fight…"

"I think I'll have to change that situation, sorry…"

Jack put a hand into his pocket, and quickly pulled out something incredibly little, but suddenly it changed his size, becoming several times bigger. It was a really big metal glove. Jack put it on.

"What the hell is that thing?"

"Shen Gong Wu, they're called. Mystical/magical objects… Of great power! Tebigong fist!"

"!"

Suddenly, Jack punched the ground… And Naruto questioned himself if he was not facing a clone of Tsunade, in that moment. The whole snow jumped high in the air, blinding him, while the rock underneath cracked for the strength of the blow. Naruto immediately got on alert one more time, waiting for an attack, but he just heard Jack crying out loud…

"Shroud of shadows!"

"!"

When the snow got back on the ground, or got carried away from the wind, Naruto began to look around. But Jack was nowhere to be seen.

"…" "_He's using some technique to be invisible or what?"_ "Ouff!"

"Touche!"

Naruto felt something punching him in the stomach and then kicking him under the chin, but he couldn't see Jack. Then, even more suddenly, Jack punched him in the chest, making him fly… Over the edge of the peak.

"Ouff!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

Naruto began to fall down, and he saw Jack reappearing in the air, holding a strange black mantle and then… He jumped as well, following him!

"Are you crazy!"

"I just want to observe my victory from a good angle… And I think beneath you is the best place. Just look! Shadow!"

"!"

Suddenly, Jack became nothing more but a black blur, like he was suddenly attracted by something. Naruto turned around in his fall, only to see him falling to the ground and… Into the shadow of a rock, like it was water. Then he immediately emerged and crossed his arms, watching the fall.

"Let's see how you disappear…"

"… Don't count on that, man!"

Suddenly, Naruto made a single hand-seal. And Jack too noticed the strange green aura around his whole body, and he decided to back away a bit. Good thing that he did, since Naruto landed on his feet… Crushing the ground below in a radius of ten meters. Jack was wide eyed at the sight.

"Nothing more easy than landing from fifty meters on your feet and being still in one piece." _"Well, if you have enough chakra to protect yourself, that's it."_

"… Ok, I have underestimated you."

In the meanwhile, the whole audience was stupefied, except for the ones who could fly or could have landed safely as well. But what interested all was what the two fighters were going to do from that moment on to.

"Just a question. What was that thing? You called it a Chen Non You…"

"… Shen Gong Wu, dude. You sure have a strange mind. They're artefacts of great power, made ages ago. Everyone could use them, but since no one apart a few people know their effects, it would be pretty risky to do that."

"Understood…" _"So, neither I can understand what will come out of each one of those things…"_

"Well, understand this other one…"

Jack pulled out from his pocket another small object that turned into a big globe of azure colour. Naruto began to make hand-seals, getting ready for a counterattack. He just had to go on instinct.

"Tornami Globe!"

"Katon! Goukakkyu no Jutsu!"

From the globe of water an enormous jet of water rushed towards Naruto, who just counterattacked with his Katon technique. Lady luck decided to assist him, it seemed. Fire and water created steam, cancelling each other.

"Uhm… It seems that normal or elemental Shen Gong Wu don't work, on you…"

"I don't know what are you talking about, but if all your Shen-Non-things are this powerful, I can handle them all. And I hope that you don't rely just on that, for fighting…"

"Nope. To both questions. There are more powerful Shen Gong Wu, and I don't rely just on them. But I can't show yet my full power, can't I? So, time for you to meet my favourite Shen-Gong-Wu."

"?"

Jack put his hand in his pocket one more time. He pulled out something that looked like a toothpick, but when it morphed it turned into a strange staff high as himself, with the point of it in the shape of a monkey. Omi and the other monks gasped at the sight, while Jack took off his boots.

"OMG!"

"Jack is going to fight seriously!"

"… What is that thing?"

"Jack's favourite Shen Gong Wu. And the one he uses the best…"

"Monkey staff!"

"!"

In front of Naruto's eyes, a stunning transformation began. Jack was changing into something. His face was becoming more and more primal, while his whole body was increasing in muscular built. His feet and hands were being covered in fur, and his feet were becoming more and more like the hands. Finally, his hair and sideburns were lengthening, and a similar path were following his teeth. But the most shocking thing was… The tail. A tail was now swinging behind his back, like saying hi to Naruto. Now Jack was walking on his four limbs, holding the staff with the tail.

"Nyuk! Nyuk!"

"HEY! THAT GOTH-MONK-MONKEY STOLE MY LAUGH!"

"Yuffie… It's not his fault."

"Arr! Yah right! It's you that laughs like a monkey, damn ninja brat!"

"… What the hell… Are you a monkey, now?"

"Nyuk! Not just a normal monkey, stupid…"

"!"

"I'm the evil king of primals!"

Naruto felt his ribs cringe when Jack hit him with both the palms of the right hand and foot, rocketing him away. Jack had moved so fast that Naruto didn't manage to see him. And before he could do anything, Jack was now under him, and with the hands on the ground, he kicked Naruto high in the air using both legs.

"Urgh!"

"Nyuk!"

Then Jack jumped after him, rolling on himself. Then, he was above him. Naruto couldn't react, so Jack used both his punches and the staff in his tail to hit him and sending him fly into the side of the mountain, making a small crater and making a lot of snow falling to the ground. Naruto felt blood coming out of his mouth.

"Gah!"

Naruto fell onto the ground, and in the meanwhile he was protecting his body with chakra and using more of it to heal his injuries. Heavy ones, boy. Heavy ones. The goth monk-monkey had gotten really strong. Much, much stronger than before. In the meanwhile, the audience was concerned. But the other Xiaolin monks were sighing in relief.

"Good thing… He hasn't gone mad…"

"How fortunate…"

"What the hell is that thing!"

"That thing is called the Monkey staff. It's a Shen Gong Wu which gives you the best traits of all the primals. The intelligence of the human kind, the strength of the gorillas, and so on… But you must know that Jack is the only one who gets that much power from it. That because he has been under his influence during the year of the green monkey."

"… I bet that this green monkey year thins is a long story, right?"

"Ehm… Yes, quite a bit."

"…" "… _A evil genius… They're afraid of him going mad in some way… He's really strong… That Jack Spicer must be special in some way. I wonder if Naruto will be able to react… …"_ "Looks like I just called for it."

"?"

Suddenly, the green energy began to surround Naruto, who was going back on his feet. His bruises were healed, and the blood was being burned from the chakra, that suddenly re-entered Naruto's body. Suddenly, in one instant, Naruto's body bulged, becoming more muscular and toned. A fierce look in his eyes, and a smirk forming on his mouth.

"Hn… You really got me with that staff… Seems like that 'it's not the thing, but how you use it' is true, after all…"

"Nyuk! Nyuk! Right!"

"But… Don't think that you're the only one who can 'upgrade' himself a bit, man."

So, Naruto rushed at jack at unbelievable speed, his same speed, so jack parried his first punch, but he could not do the same with the knee in his gut and the roundhouse kick that sent him flying away. Naruto noticed that the more they descended the mountain, the more they were reaching some jungle. So, he tossed away his mantle and scarf. Then, he jumped high in the air, and began to do hand-seals.

"Kinjutsu! Green fox spirit no jutsu!"

"!"

Suddenly, Naruto shoot out from his mouth what looked like a wave of green chakra with the head in the shape of a fox head, which hit Jack Spicer and propelled him toward the jungle below. Then, it exploded, sending trees and palms flying everywhere. Naruto landed in the crater created by the explosion, and he found Jack covered in earth, his monk-suit all ripped and ruined, at least the part that covered his chest and arms. Even his omni-cloth was destroyed. He got back on his feet, ripping away the upper part of his ruined clothes. He then rushed at Naruto one more time, Naruto parried and tried to swing Jack to the ground but Jack landed on his four and slammed him into the ground, instead. Naruto quickly got up again and punched him hard into the face. Then Jack turned on his hands and slammed the staff into Naruto's right side. Naruto flew into a tree, breaking it, then he jumped from the second one right into Jack's stomach, headbutting him. Then, they did they did the same thing at the same time… Head-butted each other at the same time. They stumbled a bit and then they fell on their backs, panting.

"Anf… Ahiahiahi… My head…"

"It hurrrts…"

"… Two total morons…"

"Idiots…"

"… So… It seems that you're really, really strong…"

"Yeah… It seems so…"

"Well, I guess I will be forced to use my full power, then."

"What? Don't tell me you can still get more powerful!"

"So what? Already tired?"

"Just a bit…" _"Crap, if even the first fight is so long and difficult, I don't dare to think about the final match…"_

"Jack placed back the monkey staff into his pocket, and he then pulled out… A strange thing. It seemed like a dagger. A completely black dagger, long like seven inches. It was shaped in an oriental manner, with the carving of a dragon on the blade.

"Another Shen Gong Wu?"

"No, dude. This isn't a Shen Gong Wu. It's a Wudai weapon."

"Wudai what?"

"… Ok, time for a little explanation. I'm not just ordinary monk. I'm a Dragon. A Dragon is a warrior who appears only every generation, and only with proper training he can unlock his powers. His duty is to protect the world from evil."

"Ok… I follow you till here."

"But as he has to train, he has various ranks. Dragon-in-training, Xiaolin apprentice, Wudai warrior, and then, Xiaolin Dragon. Once you reach the level of Wudai warrior, you gain the ability to wield your own Wudai weapon, that empowers yourself and your element."

"Uhm… Let's see if I understand… Till now I've seen just the level of power of a Dragon-in-training and then of a Xiaolin apprentice, right?"

"Right. And now… Dagger of life and death! Shadow! Blade!"

"!"

Suddenly, the blade of the dagger lengthened, and Jack wielded it with both hands. No… It had not lengthened. The shadows around had become the blade. An incredibly long blade. High till to the sky, and maybe to the peak of the volcano. He swung it to the ground, horizontally on his side, destroying a good number of trees. Naruto could only think of two words.

"Oh, crap."

Jack swung his blade horizontally in front of himself, from right to left. Jack didn't know if he hit Naruto, but he sure caused a bit of destruction, around him. Then, he felt it, trough the shadow of a baobab. He was still alive, and running away from him. But Jack had other plans he jumped very high in the air, moving his dagger behind his head.

"Dagger of life and death! Shadow! Sledgehammer!"

The shadow changed his shape into an enormous ball connected to the dagger with a giant chain. Jack swung it in front of him like it was a feather. More destruction, and this time he could feel it. He got Naruto, who was now struggling to push away the incredibly heavy weapon.

"Damn it…"

"A bit heavy, isn't it?"

"…" "_Ok, ok… I just need to increase the energy and direct it to my muscles… But the strain… Damn it, and he doesn't end it in becoming more and more powerful, this battle will end in a bad way… For me, of course."_

_Continue…_

_In the next chapter…_

Naruto finds a way to counterattack Jack's Wudai power, but he has to face yet… His Xiaolin Dragon power! In the meanwhile, his friends explain to Cloud and the other Jack's story and his problems… Stay tuned!


	13. Notice

Sorry, but I decided to discontinue this story. Why, you ask me?

Well, because I realized that this story would become something where Naruto would have been just the name of a character who would have nothing of the old Naruto. Too much overpowered… And I hate super-Naruto stories. Sorry.

So… I decided to discontinue this story. In the meanwhile, I'm working on the new chapter of "Naruto goes to… What? Not Hogwarts?", for the happiness of a lot of fans of mine!

Meinos Kaen


End file.
